The Butterfly Frame
by Senorita Cumberbatch
Summary: I explore his body in my dreams. Every inch of it, although imagined, is a beautiful discovery. In my dreams I've captured him, my butterfly. I dream of putting him with my other collection. Forever framed at my side. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

QUICK A/N: Yes another story by me, MF. I seem to think up stories when I'm very bored. This will be cut into two chapters. I tried making it a one-shot, but I didn't think anyone would want to read a story longer then 7,336 words. So I'll have the second part done by Friday night or Saturday morning (whichever) OK onto the warnings.

If you have issues with the following:

-Rape

-Bondage

-squeamish at the mention of gore

-the usage of sex toys

....I think that's it. Now that you've gotten a sorta glimpse of what's going to happen, then continue. But remember that I warned you and this will happen. I'll see you at the A/N in the bottom.

* * *

**3/6/2010**

I don't know why I'm doing this.  
That's a lie. I do know _why_ I'm doing this, but I can't believe I'm actually doing it.  
There's really no point in going on.

* * *

**3/7/2010**

Apparently, it's mandatory for me to keep writing in this composition notebook, my journal. To explain I would have to introduce myself in the process. My name is Vexen. I'm 45 years old. I'm half German and half Japanese, although I've been told that I look more German then Japanese.  
I'm a doctor. There...that should be enough. I don't want to divulge too much of myself into this journal like some angst ridden teenager. The only reason I am writing is because of my job. Being a doctor, I have seen many things that would make even the most die-hard horror fan recoil and vomit in disgust. I've seen a man have his intestines cradled in his arms after losing from a knife fight. I've had to hose down a severe flesh burn, flesh that is literally being melted away, from the back of a screaming five year old child. I've reattached severed limbs and I've also had to take some of those limbs away with knives of various sizes. I've had to tell countless people of the sudden decease of a loved one. Young, old, men, women, and children. I've done them all with a hard face and even more hardened heart. That's how I have lived ever since I became a doctor. I've seen too many good doctors allow their emotions get involved in their work. Soon I hear they either have some kind of alcohol addiction or just have a mental break down, ruining the careers that promised no happiness in the first place. Ever since the beginning I've had to lower my empathy levels in order for me to not feel any pain from my work. At first it was a difficult process to do. As a doctor it was my duty to save lives and cure illnesses. Now, if someone dies on my table it wouldn't faze me anymore. A person died and even if I tried as hard as I could to keep them alive, there was nothing more for me to do. I've lost all empathy for the blood, the cries, and to the death of my patients. And there in lies my problem, I suppose. Because I don't show any emotion, I was required to see the hospital therapist. The first ten minutes of the session me and a therapist somewhat younger then I was spent with a silent, awkward atmosphere. He broke this silence when he asked me how was my day. I told him I was fine, a normal answer, one that didn't require further investigation into. The young man said 'even though a patient of yours died today?' I took this opportunity that he gave me to fuck with him. I told him about my patient. My patient was a sixteen year old girl named Jessica Givens. Some jackass in her school planted a cherry bomb on a door window. Jessica was just walking by said door when the cherry bomb went off, the glass window on that door breaking and sending shards of glass everywhere. A large shard punctured her throat and the only thing I was able to do for her was remove the shard while she bleed to death. My hands and shirt was crimson soaked with her young blood, while I tried to attempt to save her. I didn't feel anything when I heard the sound of the flat line. The young man turned a ghostly white while I told him this and he jots something down on his clipboard. He gets up and goes to his desk and brings me a black and white composition notebook, this one I'm writing in now. He tells me that I seem to bottle up all my emotions and he goes on how unhealthy that is and how it'll lead to releasing that emotion into a more self-destructive manner. He tells me that this notebook should be with me as a journal and how I can write to make myself feel better. I refused the notebook, telling him that I'm not emotionally frustrated and that it wouldn't be of any use to me. He told me that Xemnas, the hospital director, wouldn't be very pleased to learn that one of his doctors weren't going to follow his command. Pompous son of a bitch. I take the notebook with a sigh and left his office, making a mental note to never set foot back there again. This whole thing is an annoying waste of time.

* * *

**3/9/2010**

The sky was blue today.

Only one person died on my table today.

Nothing much to say.

* * *

**3/10/2010**

I was able to come home early today. No one died on my table today. So it's a normal day. I cleaned my collection of butterfly frames. I inherited them from my mother. And as I inherited them, I seem to have also inherited the love for them. They were beautiful. Butterflies held in suspended animation, in different colors and patterns. They all have their own name differentiating them. From the commonly known Monarch butterfly (in orange, black, and white) to the Paper Cut butterfly to Aphrodite butterfly (also known as the goddess of butterflies) and to exotic Blue Morpho. Mother's collection was large and grand. As a child she would point them out to me and tell me their Latin name and where they came from. I remember looking at them and everytime I got any information about them and told my mother about it, she would give me a warm pat on the head. I always liked getting those, something made me very happy when I felt my hair being tousled lovingly by her.

I'm going to go clean the frames.

* * *

**3/11/2010**

I guess I have something...somewhat interesting to write today. I've been in the hospital these past three days, no rest and I had to treat patient after patient. But today I was told by Xemnas to go home and get some actual rest. 'What good is a doctor that could possibly pass out from exhaustion at any minute to anybody?' he said. I went to the elevator without argument, I was too exhausted to. I got off the elevator and something caught my eye right away. Across from the elevator doors was the hospital's gift shop. It sold the normal stuff you can find there. Get well cards, stuffed animals, candy, balloons, & flowers, such things like that. I can peer inside through the glass to see a person. This person had bright, messy pink hair. It was such an eye-catching color, I wonder if this person worked here before and why I didn't notice it before. I got closer and saw that it was a man, which surprised me more because his face had a lot of feminine features and that color...what man could dye their hair that outrageous color? This man was arranging dark fuchsia colored orchids in a white vase. He held the flowers in his hands as though they were fragile glass and he arranged the orchids to lean downward to the side. He puts pink roses inside the frame and a large stem of leaves to lean on the other side. He stared at his work and I watched his face light up at with his work. My heart jumped when I saw this. This man looks up from his work and our eyes locked for only a moment before I whipped my head around and walked out the lobby. I still remember the shade of bright green his eyes had. Very...enchanting.

* * *

**3/12/2010**

I saw this man again. I walked past the gift shop and while a crowd of people waited for the elevator to descend, I took the moment to look through the shop window. He was busy with another flower arrangement, this one involving more of those pink roses I saw the other day. He has his hair in a pony tail and it looks good on him. He was very...beautiful. The pink of his hair with his perfectly smooth looking skin. I was taking it all in. I don't really know why I was doing this, watching this man. I just feel compelled to look at him. He looks up, our eyes locking again, but before I could turn my head I saw something I didn't expect. He smiled at me. I marched passed the crowd, pushing people as I did and pressed the close button before anyone could get on. I was alone in the elevator with the sound of a light piano playing and my heart beat racing in my ear. I had to count to calm myself down, I counted to forty-six when I finally did.

* * *

**3/12/2010 (5:45 p.m.)**

I just came back from the gift shop. I went there to get a newspaper and I was nervous. What if I see him? What if he isn't there? Why am I so nervous? (question of the day) So I go in and I don't see him, instead it's some elderly woman behind the counter. I can't explain what I felt. It was like a mix of relief and disappointment. I bought the newspaper and I turned around to be face to face with Him. I was close enough to see the very deep green in his eyes and large eyelashes that cast a shadow on his cheeks. I froze for what seemed longer then five minutes. My eyes look down at his name tag on his green apron, "**MARLUXIA**" is in bold black text. So that's his name. It was either the store or him, but I smell flowers. His rosey pink lips (I got a full look at those too) curl into a smile and he said in a surprisingly deep voice "Hello. Can I help you?" I told him no. Actually I stammered it and walked out of the gift shop and went into the elevator. I tried to count again to calm my heartbeat. I made it to a hundred and five this time.

* * *

**3/17/2010**

I know it's been several days journal since I last wrote. But it's either been me busy at the hospital or me busy thinking about...Marluxia. I see him everyday now, inside that gift shop, working on flower arrangements. My eyes get drawn to him everytime I walk pass it. I can't stop doing it. Trust me I tried, but my eyes shift to him through the shop window. I watch as he smiles at customers. The same smile he gave me when I first saw it. My stomach seems to be boiling and afterwards, I snapped at a nurse who didn't bring me the right paperwork.

What's wrong with me?

* * *

**3/17/2010 (11:17 p.m.)**

I did something I didn't expect to do ever in my lifetime journal. I feel almost ashamed. Almost. You see journal, I got off work around 10:15 p. m. Xemnas was telling me to sleep in my own bed instead of the lumpy couch in the lounge and I did as he wanted (there really is never any point in arguing with him). As I walked out of the elevator, I looked inside the gift shop, but Marluxia wasn't there. I was kinda disappointed. I get outside and I see him down at the bus stop, talking to someone. For some reason, my body moved itself to crouch behind a dark van. 'What are you doing?' I kept saying that in my mind like some trance. I watched Marluxia talk to this person from behind the car. It was a young man with spiked back red hair. His figure was so thin, I suspect this person to be bulimic. I watched them talk for a few minutes or so. Marluxia smiled at this person and that boiling feeling came back. I couldn't possibly be jealous. There could just be no way. It could just be the three cups of coffee I drank earlier, each cup had a weird after-taste. Soon, a bus arrives and I wait to see if they both board or just the red-haired man went. The bus drove off, but Marluxia stood at the bus stop. I sighed with relief, journal. Fuck. But it doesn't end there, oh no it doesn't. He starts walking down Oblivion Rd. (ironic street name for the hospital to be located on) and I follow. Yes I, a 45-year old man, followed this young man. I followed behind him, making sure to be only so far behind him, but not far enough to lose him. I followed him all the way to his apartment building. I waited ten minutes after he walks inside. I went in and was glad on not seeing him there. I looked at the mail boxes and saw his name on paper. "Marluxia Rose" he lives in apartment eleven. I walked back to the hospital parking lot, my car parked there. Questions rambling in my mind. Why did I do that? Why would I follow this person home? Did I really need to know what apartment building he lives in? What is wrong with me? I seem to ask this question alot lately.

* * *

**3/18/2010 (1:00 a.m.)**

I seem to have had a dream of Marluxia. I entered the gift shop and he was there, leaning on the counter. He gave me a bright smile and said "Hi Vexen." He came closer to me and I don't seem to move. I woke up in a sweat. I couldn't go back to sleep afterward and I went downstairs in the basement and looked at my butterfly collection.

* * *

**3/22/2010**

I keep having those dreams of Marluxia. The gift shop, him smiling, he calls my name, and he moves to me. Then I wake up. I want to see what else my dream was going to do. Also, I don't seem to mind dreaming about him. Along with seeing him at the hospital, I also look forward to seeing him in my dreams. Fuck, I'm in it deep aren't I?

* * *

**3/23/2010**

I followed Marluxia again today. God. I took note of my surroundings as I followed him this time. Right corner, left corner, cross two streets, and straight down the street. He lived by a supermarket that mostly sold imported Spanish items. I also learned his schedule, it was easy when I think about it. The shop opens around 8 a.m. and I get there around 8:30 a.m. which is when I get to see him when I go to the elevator. The other day when I followed him for the first time I got off at 10:15, he was already at the bus stop before me. I assume he gets off work at ten. Learning these things about him...it feels like I'm that young boy again. Trying to learn to appease to someone and I hope to be rewarded. I wonder what use learning this will have for me.

* * *

**3/24/2010 (2:00 A.M)**

I saw a new addition into my dream. Oh journal. I'll explain: It starts out as it normally did. I enter the gift shop and he's there, his smile greeting me and coericng me to get closer. He says "Hello Vexen." My heart jumps when I hear him say my name, even though it's a dream. He gets close to me, this is usually the part where I wake up. But I don't. He puts his arm around my neck, making me look at the deep shade of green he has. His pink bangs fell gracefully above his eyes and his lips were pursed. He softly puts his lips on mine and I put my hand on his hips, pulling him closer. I run my hand to his hair. I smell flowers. I wake up. My heart was jumping in my throat. I pull up my bed covers and feel a hot pulse from my crotch. I got an erection from my dream. I settled it, my hand moving quickly. I had my eyes closed, thinking about the dream I just had. I couldn't feel any of it. I couldn't feel his lips on mine nor the feel of his hair in my hand. I'm not a naive teenager. With age comes wisdom. So I know what is going on with me. Although I believe it to be the most outrageous thing to have ever come to me, but it's as clear as day. I'm in love with Marluxia. He haunts my thoughts, my dreams. I'm in love.

* * *

**3/30/2010**

I haven't written in a while, I know journal. So I'll say what's been going on quickly. I lost seven patients. That doesn't matter though. I've been watching Marluxia and following him home. It's gotten to the point where the question of why I'm doing this doesn't cross my mind anymore. Watching him from afar causes me to dream about him later. These dreams start out like they usually do (at the shop, he smiles, he calls my name, and he kisses me). After each dream I wake up is a new erection for me to deal with. I handle it and I imagine Marluxia as I do. His touch, his soft- looking hair, the plush of his rosey lips. I cum, his name escaping my lips in a whisper. I sleep soundly after I do this.

* * *

**4/7/2010**

I talked to Marluxia today. I can't believe it. It was a small conversation though. I went in there to get a newspaper and he was the one to ring me up on the register. I handed the money to him and he smiles at me while he gives me my change. I was just about to turn when he said, in that smooth deep voice of his, "What's your name?" I opened my mouth and nothing came out without a stammer. I told him my name and he smiles at me. "Nice to meet you Vexen." he tells me. My heart skips a beat.

* * *

**4/8/2010 (12:23 A.M)**

I had another dream today. Again, starting out as it did. When I held him while we kissed, I dreamt I slipped in my tongue. He gasps and smiles. His tongue enters and our tongues move around, wrestling. I suck on his tongue and he moans, what an incredibly cute sound. My hand moves down his back side and I take hold of his ass. He moves his tongue out my mouth, his lips are a dark pink color and are very shiny with moisture. I grope his ass and he clutches onto my doctor's jacket, moaning. I put my hands down his pants and felt the warm, plush skin of his ass. My other hand moves to the front and go down. His tip was very wet. He called out my name, his voice making my body feel hot. I unzip him and I bent down, his erected dick in my face. Even his dick was so cute, all pink and pulsing. I put him in my mouth and bobbed my head, he moans as loudly as he wants. He clutches the top of my hair and he shifts his legs as I suck on him. He cums in my mouth and I take it all in. I hold it in my mouth and turn Marluxia over, having him bend over the counter. He looks back at me, his eyes pleading me, put it in. I spit out all his cum over his hole and he shivers. I push my fingers in his hole and the insides constrict around my finger, sucking them in greedily. I pulled out my finger and plunged my dick in, Marluxia gasps. I thrust myself into him, getting in deep to hit him at a spot where he cries out my name uncontrollably. I wake up. My pants are wet, I came as I dreamt of fucking Marluxia, making him mine. I want him. I really, really do.

* * *

**4/8/2010 **

When I saw Marluxia today, he wasn't alone. He was with the red haired man again. I watched them indiscreetly by the elevator. They talked, Marluxia laughed and then the red haired man did to. The red haired man touched Marluxia's arm. Their intimacy caused that boiling feeling began in my stomach. Then I thought of something. I don't know why this thought came into my mind. But it sure is tempting to do so. I want to have Marlxuia all to myself. I want to own him, like in my butterfly collection. Kept in a frame for me to watch and preserve his beauty. Forever framed at my side.

* * *

**4/9/2010 (12:45 a.m.)**

I have a plan. I thought about it all day journal. Is it a good plan? Fuck no. It has flaws. Alot of 'what if' questions pop in mind and then there's the fact that what I'm going to do is illegal. Journal, you're probably wondering what I'm going to do. I won't say now. Soon. I decided the date will take place on the fourteenth. The sooner the better. The better time to spend time with my "Rose Butterfly" (a nickname deemed appropriate to Marluxia). But first I have to make sure things are in place. I have to think this very through of how it'll go down. I'll need to pay a visit to the hospital's supply closet and the hardware store.

* * *

**4/13/2010**

I'm nervous. I never get that way before. Not when I waited for my college acceptance letter, not when I went to med school, and not even when I first held my first scalpel to cut open a patient. Never have I ever felt my palms sweat, my stomach doing cart-wheels inside of me, or the growing doubts of what could go wrong. Everything is in place. It has been thought through over and over again. It can work. Soon, very soon, I will capture my specimen.

* * *

**4/14/2010**

Today's the day.

* * *

**4/15/2010 (12:15 a.m.)**

I write to you journal with good news. My plan was a smashing success. I'll explain: My plan involved lots of steps and information, all of which have been thought through. I knew his way home, I can remember all the turns and buildings that are by his home. Especially an alleyway that was near by that most people don't walk by except for him. I parked my car there an hour before he got off and I waited. When I saw his shadow approach the street, I held a handkerchief with chloroform dosed on it. When I saw him, I put my arm around his neck and put the handkerchief to his mouth, all noises and protests muffled. I dragged him to the alleyway and he went limp in my arms. I dragged him into my car and drove back home. In the safety of my garage, I pulled out the knocked out Marluxia and dragged him into my basement. My basement has also been fixed to accommodate the latest of my collection. The door locks with a key only I have and I placed a bed down there. My collection is still down there and I decided to keep them there, for Marluxia to have company. I put the sleeping Marluxia onto the bed and took rope to his wrists and ankles(I'm very thankful to mother for letting me join the boys scouts or I would never have learned how to tie an effective knot), keeping him tied to the bed posts. I also blindfolded him. He's downstairs now as I write this. I hear a noise. Someone yelling. He's awake. I'll go see to my beautiful specimen along with the new toys to play with him I got recently. Also one more thing journal, I called Xemnas and asked for a favor. I asked if I could have this whole month off. He was very surprised to hear that I wanted a vacation, normally I would refuse them. He allowed it and wished me a happy vacation. I believe I will have one.

* * *

**4/15/2010 (1:04)**

Journal I come back a very happy man. I spent last night in the basement with my newly acquired specimen. When I last left an entry it was night. I went downstairs and Marluxia's cries stop when he hears my footsteps. He lied on his bed, tied up and blindfolded. He asked who I was, but I didn't say anything to him. He moves his arms and legs but I tied those knots too tight to have them just break, he won't be going anywhere. I looked at him, I couldn't see his eyes, but he looked just as beautiful. A fine specimen. My hand ran over his chest over his shirt and he stiffens, asking me what I was doing. I ignored him and went on getting a feel. Only in my dreams have I touched his body, but here he is in front of me. His lips, my thumb caresses them and he's asking what I'm doing. How many times have I dreamt about kissing these soft, warm, plush lips. I lean down and kiss him, he muffles me to stop. He moves his head, trying to pry himself away from me, but I hold his head in place by the chin. He tasted just as I imagined it would. Sweet. I put in my tongue to open his mouth and got a feel of the insides of his mouth. He bit my tongue and I jump back. He spits to the side and calls me a few obscene names. I ignore these and take the scissors out of a cardboard box I took with me. I snipped his shirt open, revealing his chest. Just to see his reaction, I ran the cold steel blade on his body. He shivers and I put the tip of the scissors on his nipple and trail the tip of the blade slowly down to his navel, he shivers more and I can't contain the large smile on my face. 'Are you going to kill me?' he asks, trembling. I move closer and to him and I take the moment to smell him, he smelled like the earthy aroma of leaves and flowers, not those artificial flower smells like in women's perfume.I kissed his neck and whispered in his ear no. My hand caresses his chest, his nipples spring up once I twist them. They were just as pink as his hair. I sucked on them and he tells me to stop, he starts to yell and I smile. His voice won't be able to reach to even the ground level of the house, so no one is going to hear him. My hands reach for his pants and he must have heard the zipper because he starts to shift violently. He calls me more names and he tries to break the ropes that bind him. I take the scissors and cut off the his jeans, so that his body is visible to me. I throw the now ripped open jeans across the room and I cut his boxers open and throw those too. There he was, his body that I've always wanted to see, touch, and taste. It was just as I imagined too. His thin figure was also like that of a woman. His curvey hips, his pale ivory skin and rosey pink nipples. Also, his hair color is much real by the looks of his pubic hair. My hands start to explore his skin. My hands run down his legs, they were muscular and smooth. My hands run on the inside of his thigh and he stiffens. He begs me to let him go. I shake my head, I wasn't going to just let him go and ruin this. I spread his thighs open, his muscles contracting and he tries to close them, but I held them open. I grab a hold of his dick and he tells 'Stop! No!' , but it didn't stop me from giving his shaft one lick. Then all protests stop, seeming to have hitched at his throat, and I hear a gasp. I put it in my mouth and lick him all around. He moans quietly, I suppose he doesn't want me to hear it. He gets hard in my mouth and I bobbed my head. I let some of my teeth brush his dick and he shivers. I lick his slit and his body jumps. I bit the tip lightly and he jumps again, I can't help but chuckle. I bite him again, this time iit was a bit hard and he yelps. He climaxes after the bite and some splatter on my face and some was spread on his chest. His cheeks were as flushed and pink as his hair. I get up from the bed and wipe the cum off my face. I look at my hand and lick the cum off, if it was from him then I would gladly drink it all up. I lick the cum off his chest and I hear him whisper "Freak." After I clean him, I go to the ropes on his ankles. When I tied the knot, there is two strands sticking out. One for loosening the rope and the other to tighten it. I pull the strand to loosen the rope on his ankles, but only enough for me to lift his legs up and press his knees to his chest. I unzip my pants and postion myself to his hole and I push myself in. He arches his back and he moans. The muscles inside his hole was constricting on my dick, it was harder to push myself in further like this. But I managed to push it in further and further. Marluxia gasps and moans and hisses. As soon as I can feel me fit into him, I start to move my hips, thrusting into his lovely body. i love the feeling of being inside of him. It's so hot and wet, I was losing myself into him. I came into him and was out of breath. Our bodies were sweating and the air inside the basement was hot as well. But I didn't stop. I made him mine that night twice more. He cried for me to stop, but I didn't hede it. It was 7:48 a.m. when I pulled out of him. Cum seeping out and forming a pool on the bed. His face glistened with sweat and his face also red from the time I was fucking him. I moved in closer and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. I felt something trickle down his cheeks, tears. I go upstairs journal, took a shower (I was hesitant on that, I didn't want to lose his scent on my skin), and went for a quick nap. It was 12:35 when I woke up and I made myself something to eat. After I finished I realized that maybe Marluxia hasn't eaten. I just came back now, trying to feed my captive. He wouldn't open his mouth at all for me to feed him any buttered bread. I took a cup of water and added a straw. I shoved the straw in his mouth and he drank the water. If he isn't going to eat then at least I should keep him hydrated, the human body can't survive without water.

(_A/N: the human body can survive longer with water then with food. Up to a week or so._)

Marluxia asks me if I was ever going to let him go. I didn't answer. I wsn't that sure on it myself. It's only been the first day. I look forward to later tonight.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Damn this was a lot to write...I regret nothing!

listening to: Crucify My Love by X-Japan

-YAY! You made it to the A/N! I hope I haven't warped your minds yet. You've just seen only a bit of how messed up this story is going to be. I suppose I can warn you all that the next chapter is going to have the "bondage" & "usage of sex toys" in the next chapter. And yes, it all took place last month. There's a reason for that.

Review as kindly as you will and Iwill answer with gratitude

p.s. Disclaimer (yep, I gotta do one): I own nothing, but my fingers and brain (at least I think I do)

p.p.s on **3/7/2010**in Vexen's journal there was a girl mentioned by Jessica Givens. There really was a girl that died that same way in my school, name of course changed. This incident occurred ten years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

QUICK A/N: Warnings again:

If you have issues with the following:

-Rape; which also means that I'm going to be very graphic in my writing. Anyone 18 and younger should-pppfft~! I guess some people wouldn't care about what approaiate age it is to read this 'M' fanfic. But seriously, this page will have tons of smut, so you were forewarned.

-Bondage

-the usage of sex toys

You were warned (again)~see you all at the A/N at the bottom. Oh, and one more thing: "We all have our escapes" Yep that's my last word for now.

* * *

****

4/16/2010 (3:47 a.m.)

I just came back from downstairs journal. Marluxia doesn't say a word now. It kind of saddens me that he's quiet, I would love to hear him speak to me. But then I remember that I can hear his voice another way, one that I would enjoy hearing over and over again. I went downstairs at around 7:34 p.m. (more or less) to give him something to eat. I made chicken noodle soup and I took a folded lawn chair and sat down next to him. I only poked him on the shoulder and he jumps, like a frightened rabbit. I put the soup on the nightstand. I took his chin in one hand and tried to pry his mouth open while a spoon full of soup was in my other hand. I put the soup to his lips, but he moves his head and the spoon of soup falls to his chest. He hisses at the hot liquid burning him. He tells me to get away from him. I put the spoon in the soup and reach down for the box of toys I got. You're probably wondering what my "toys" are journal. Well before I took Marluxia I visited a sex shop in the city. Normally I wouldn't set foot in such a seedy place, but I thought the hell with it. I was planning on kidnapping a person and forcibly fucking him, why not just make the whole experience more interesting and entertaining. I went in the shop and saw many items I could have used. Dildos of different sizes, colors, and looks. Whips with thorns , there was a long rod that had a large fisted hand at the end of it, a spiked spanking paddle, handcuffs (fuzzy and no fuzz), and the list can go on. I bought several vibrators, that thorned whip (oh that was worth the money), and other stuff I do plan on using. The first thing I thought of using was the open mouth gag first. I took out the open mouth gag from the box. I forced his jaw to open and I place the gag in his mouth. If he didn't want to eat the food I give him, then fine. I'll just have to feed him some other way. He gurgles to take the gag off him. I get up on the bed and put myself over Marluxia's chest, my crotch in front of his face. I unzip my pants and put my dick in his mouth. With the gag he couldn't push my dick out or bite me. Just being in his mouth made me get hard right away and I grab his hair in both my hands. I move his head and make him suck on me. His tongue was licking my dick all over, it's trying to push me out, but it's just getting me more and more excited. When I came I let his hair go and he pushes his head back, coughing up the cum I force feed him. I wipe some of the cum on my finger and put some on the back of his tongue. He has no choice, but to swallow it. I go back to my toy box and pull out a large roll of duct tape. I took one of his wrist and pulled the strand of rope to losses him slightly, I did the same with his other wrist. When I can put his wrists together he tries to pry himself free, but I was faster and was able to wrap his wrist together. I did the same thing with his ankles, although the struggle with the feet were a bit more challenging. In the end I got him bound by duct tape and I flipped him onto his stomach. I took the open mouth gag off him and he curses me out. I took one of the ropes that binded his wrists and I tied it to his wrapped wrists. My knot tying skills work because he can't get free now. He kicks his leg in the air, but I wasn't hit. I go to the box and pull out a small blue bottle I bought at the sex shop. It was a jelly lubricant that not only makes it easy for me to enter his body, but along with that it stimulates the body like an aphrodisiac. I squeezed out the jelly onto my two fingers and pushed them into his hole. He gasps and I see that my fingers do go in much easier now. I wiggle my fingers to get in further and Marluxia moans, what a sexy voice he has. He raises his hips higher and moans. Drool dripping out of his mouth and his cheeks were scarlet. "So hot!" he said and I laugh. He tells me to shut the fuck up. For such bold behavior I start to stretch his insides, scissoring. I open my fingers as much as I can and Marluxia moans much more. I pull out my fingers, they were covered in a clear glossy wetness that only came from inside of him. I grab hold of his hips and I start to push my dick through, again with ease. His insides were so hot and wet I think I nearly slipped out of him. I move my hips faster and faster, Marluxia moans and with each sound that came out of his mouth made me move harder. I let one hand go of his hips and grab a hold of his cock. I pump my hand and he shifts his hips, this makes me move further into him till I hit something. What he says next caught me off guard journal. He says "YES! MORE! FUCK ME MORE!" Even though it threw me off for a moment, I was going to happily oblige his request. I pumped his cock harder and even gave it a squeeze, he yells and I grunt as I came into his body. He cums too and it sprays onto the bed. He's gasping and so am I, still inside of him. His body starts to shake and he mumbles something. I lean on his back and listened to the mumbling "M-m-more. I-I....so hot." I hear and I chuckle. I pull the strand that loosens the knot on his wrapped wrists and I pull his body up, I'm still inside of him. His arms are down and I can hear him breath heavily. I put my hand on his chin and he turns his head over his shoulder. I move my head and I gave him kiss, moving my tongue in there. He doesn't fight my tongue and I find his wrap around mine. His tongue waggles in my mouth and moves against my tongue. I felt drool slip down my chin and I was breathing out the corner of my mouth. I put my arms around his thin waist and started to hump into him. He moans in my mouth, his hot breath entering mine. While I humped into him, my hands caressed his chest and nipples. He removes his mouth off mine, our saliva still connected and he cranes his neck to the side. I kiss his neck and sucked on different spots on his skin. I moved my hips faster into him and I bite down on his shoulder, Marlxuia hisses as I bite deep into his skin. I taste the copper and bitter taste of blood when I cum into him. I pull out of him and I see cum seep out of him fast. I push him down on his backside on the bed and lifted his ankles and his body up. His body was curved like a backwards 'C'. I looked at him through his legs. He was sweating, flushed in the cheeks, and blind, but he whispered "P-please." My hand moved and wiped the sweat off his forehead and then my hand held his cheek. "As you wish." I said and I pushed myself inside of him once again and started to hump him into the bed. I hold his legs and thrust into him furiously, Marluxia pushes his head back and moans. This whole basement was echoing his voice back. I cummed inside of him and pulled out. Marluxia drops his legs and is breathing heavily. I take the scissors and cut the duct tape off his wrists. He didn't fight me as I tied the rope back around his wrists, maybe he's just too exhausted. I do the same with his ankles. He turns his head, his hair covering his face and I can hear him lightly sobbing. It really hurts me to have seen him like that and to hear that. I put my hand on his shoulder, but he shakes it off. "Please. Leave me alone right now." He said quietly. Journal, I know what I did. I know of right and wrong and, to many, what I'm doing is wrong. But is it wrong to want something so badly that you're willing to do anything to get it? That's how Marluxia is to me. I grab his chin and force his mouth open with mine. he bites my tongue and I bite his. I lick his lips and go back upstairs to write this entry. I'll go to bed.

* * *

**4/17/2010 (9:39 a.m.)**

I made my Rose Butterfly breakfast, but he didn't want to eat it. I told him I would use the open mouth gag again and he was quickly eager to eat something other then my dick. I feed him scrambled eggs and orange juice with a straw. I wiped his mouth and he turns away from me. I take the dish and cup and was about to go back upstairs when I saw the shredded remains of Marluxia's clothes. I picked them up, figuring I should throw them away and maybe buy Marluxia new clothes. When I picked up the cut open jeans I hear a jingling sound in the pocket. I looked inside the pocket and found three keys and a daisy keychain. His apartment building keys. I took the keys. This is a perfect opportunity to see how Marluxia lives. I'll be back soon.

* * *

****

4/17/2010 (12:06 p.m.)

I didn't write earlier of what's happened since I last left an entry. But journal, I feel so furious I want to punch the wall like some muscle headed idiot. I'll explain: I left and took my car to his apartment building. I was just about to use the keys to the apartment building front door when I thought about the red-haired man. He seems to know Marluxia somehow and what if he lives with him? What if he's there now? I looked at the intercom buzzers and saw Marluxia's name and his apartment number on one button. I pressed it and waited to hear some noise. I waited seven minutes and decided that no one was inside at the moment, so it was safe to enter. I unlocked the door and made my way to the third floor. Door #11 was at the end of the hallway and there was even a welcome home mate there. I unlocked the door and pushed it open. I was hesitant on entering. What if a silent alarm went off, I thought. But I seemed to have gotten either very bolder or very stupid journal because I went in and closed the door behind me. Inside the apartment was Persian green walls and shag carpeting. A black couch was against the wall and a coffee table in front of it. The coffee table had several magazines on it; mostly gardening and crochet magazines. I look at the closed door to my right and open it, it was his bedroom. His room had the same color as the walls in the living room and his bed was made neatly. His bed covers had embroidered flowers on them. There were several plant cups on his window sill and his clothes drawer had four frames on top of it. One frame had a picture of him and what seems like to be his parents. He had his fathers eyes and jaw line. While his hair color is clearly from his mother, although hers is a darker shade thin his light one. The second photo had Marluxia as he looks now and he had two other guys with him. The red-haired man and a young man with mustard blond hair, styled with a mullet. The red haired man had his arm over Marluxia's shoulder while the blond stood next to Marluxia giving the camera the 'peace' sign. The third photo's frame had blue roses painted on it. The photo had just the red haired man and Marluxia, both holding each other. Marluxia was resting his head under the red- haired man's neck, both smiling up at the camera. So they are together. My body felt that boiling sensation of jealousy, but my anger couldn't be controlled. I knocked the frame down and pulled out the picture. I ripped it into many pieces and threw it in the garbage. I was about to go when I saw a candle on a table next to a computer. I went to the computer and moved the mouse, the screen lighted up and the wallpaper on the screen were of sakura trees. I clicked his mailbox and saw that he had five new emails all from pyro_engulfer08. I read them all. The first one was waking Marluxia why he didn't come to this person's place like he promised. The other messages are asking him where Marluxia is or why he's not calling. These emails must have come from the red-haired man. I closed the mailbox and saw a folder on the corner of the screen titled "Axel and Me." I clicked it open and saw dozens upon dozens of pictures of Marluxia and the red haired man, Axel. Some of the pictures were them together and some where they're hugging and laughing at the camera. I don't know what came over me journal. I can't believe I can't describe this feeling, but I don't know the right words can describe it. I walked out of Marluxia's apartment, I also took the candle that was right next to the computer, and went back into my car, where I'm writing this now. I'm furious. I'm depressed. I'm going crazy. My mind is filling up with the image of that man, Axel, touching Marluxia. He's probably already experienced Marluxia's body and taste. His hands touching Marluxia's beautiful skin and he must have experienced the tasty juices that he can release. Journal, I think I'm going to go home right now and give Marluxia some punishment.

* * *

****

4/19/2010 (10:35 p.m.)

Journal, I have so many feelings running through my heart that I can't just grab hold on one. When I came back from Marluxia's apartment building, I wanted to do something to Marluxia. I didn't know what exactly, this needed a little time to think about. I came up with an idea after only ten minutes of thinking. I stomped downstairs and I went straight for the box of toys. I opened all the items and looked at which one I wanted to use first. I took out the large pill shaped vibrator that was attached to a remote. I turn Marluxia's body (he's asking what I'm doing) and I shove the vibrator inside of him. He yells in pain, he wasn't lubricated so it hurt alot to him. The settings on the remote were from 1 to 5. One being a mild vibration something you really wouldn't feel and five is a level where you'll lose your mind from the excitement. I put it on one first and he stiffened realizing that small feeling in his rectum. I put the dial to two and his swayed his hips on the bed. I put the dial up to three and I can hear a small vibrating sound come from him and he shifts his hips some more. He bite his bottom lip. I put the dial up to four and the noise was a bit more louder. He whimpers and he shifts his body. I smile and put the dial to five, the last one. The noise was louder and he let his lips go, his mouth open and inaudible sounds stringing to make their way out of his throat has failed. He shifts his hips, rubbing his ass on the bed to get the vibrator out. But I take the duct tape and tape the wire attaching the remote to the vibrator inside of him to his thigh. I went to the box and pulled out two more of the pill shaped vibrator and set them to five. The vibrator was jumping in my hand sporadically and I cut a long strand of duct tape. I tape the two vibrators to his dick. You should have seen it journal. As soon as I was done, his dick was extending skyward and Marluxia is writhing in the bed, a trail of drool escaping at the corners of his mouth. As he moaned, he asked me why I was doing this to him. He asked me what it was that he did to get treated this way. I didn't tell him anything. Actually, I had to restrain from telling him. I wanted to know if he was already touched by someone else. By that person or anybody else. But thinking that made me infuriated and I started to proceed further into my punishment plan. I pulled out the vibrator in his rectum and saw that it was covered in his juices. When I pulled the vibrator out, Marluxia's vibrating cock came onto his chest. I chuckled and I removed the vibrators for the moment. He took this moment of peace to catch his breath, but it doesn't last long. I pulled out a large silver ring, a cock ring journal. From what I read on the back of the packaging, this ring was able to maintain the blood flow in his cock and let his erection last for a while (but I can't leave it on for longer then 20 minutes). Also it won't let him cum anytime soon. I placed the ring on him and I reattach the pill shaped vibrators again. He gasps and writhes again, begging me to take them off. I go back to my box and pull out a plastic spiked dildo. {A/N: I can't watch. *covers eyes*} For the longest time journal, I took in some pride in the fact that I could not feel anything when I had to deal with people getting hurt or in other's dying. This moment, when I shove that spiked didlo into Marluxia and a small trail of blood trickles out of him, this is when I feel my steel strength pride get a dent. I didn't like this journal. I didn't want to hurt my beautiful butterfly, but a part of me is so incredibly upset and jealous at the other person for touching him. I turn the vibrator on at full blast and he's yelling/moaning at the top of his lungs. Marluxia's whimpering sobs return me to the present and he says "W-why? Why a-a-are you d-doing this? Talk t-to-Aahh!" I looked down at his crotch and saw it turn a deep shade of pink. I pick up the candle that I took from Marluxia's apartment building (I knew there was some reason as to why I took it) and lit it with a match. I let the candle burn for a few minutes and the smell of lilacs came from the candle. Marluxia sniffed the air and said "Where did you get that candle? Is...is that my candle? You went to my home!" I took the lit candle, seeing a small pool of wax forming, and I dripped some on Marluxia's neck. He hisses and curses at me, he moves his neck around and tries to take the hot wax off him. I continue to drip it onto his chest, both his nipples, down his navel, and finally, I reach to his cock and I decided to do this slow. I dripped wax on his balls, he howled and I started to laugh. But journal, inside I'm weeping. Each drop of wax are like the tears I want to let go, but can't find any strength to release. Heh, this sounds like very bad poetry. But it's true. After I dropped some wax onto his tip, I sat back as he writes and begs me to let him cum. I look down at my watch and realize that I let him wear the ring for too long. I removed the taped vibrators and removed the ring. "AAAHHH!" and he cums a large amount of semen on his chest and some overflowed all over his cock. I removed the spiked dildo and I can see that his hole has become a menacing red color. I was putting my toys away when Marluxia said softly, "Talk to me. Tell me why you did all this? What did I do to receive this harsh punishment?" I didn't answer him. "TALK TO ME!" He yells and I sigh. I sat on the bed next to him and asked him "Do you have anyone special?" I asked him and he doesn't answer me for a moment, I seemed to have caught him off guard. "No." he said and I stare at him. I ask him if he was telling me the truth. He said that he wouldn't lie to the person holding him captive and could do anything with him. "What about Axel?" I asked him (again either very bold or very stupid journal). "He's my step-brother." he said and I believe my heart almost gave way journal. I had to seriously clutch it and steady my breathing. I asked him for details. Marluxia told me that his parents got divorced when he was a teen. His mother remarried to a man with a son his age, Axel. "We're close friends and brothers." he said and I chuckle. This chuckle turns to a loud laugh, this laugh turns to choked up cry and then I find tears stream down my cheeks journal. How odd it was journal. I wanted to laugh because I was happy to hear that Marluxia did not belong to anyone else other then myself, then I wanted to cry because I just hurt him. I hurt him so badly. I laid down with Marluxia, who I was thankful for not asking me why I was behaving like this, and wrapped my arms around his waist, crying on his shoulder. He turns his neck and puts his forehead on mine. I mumbled an apology to him and this time it was his turn to chuckle. I got up and quickly went upstairs. I put warm water in a large silver pot and took a hand towel and a bar of soap. I went back downstairs and started to clean Marluxia up. I cleaned all the spots I poured wax on his body, it left behind a red blotch on his beautiful skin. Afterward, he surprised me again by saying "Thank you." I smiled journal, I'm still smiling about it really.

* * *

****

4/30/2010 (Dawn; 6:28 a.m.)

I know it's been a long time journal since my last entry. But I've been downstairs mostly and the only time I come up to the upper level of the house is to make food for Marluxia and I, to use the restroom, and getting a pot of water to wash Marluxia with. Since my last entry, he knows better now. He knows how to move his hips to make me go in deeper and make it more pleasurable for him. He moans much more freely now. He sucks on my cock much more vigorously then before, hungry for the cum I release down his throat. I've finally done it. I've finally captured the rare specimen I've been longing to own. I've marked him. I've etched myself inside him. He won't know anybody else's touch but my own. But even though I forcefully take him every day, in the end he tries to talk to me. He tells me that he wants to know the mind of such a strange person (me? strange?). He asked me why him? He asks why I took him, what was so special about him. He said that it was obvious of the circumstances of this kidnapping. "You wanted to fuck me." he said so bluntly that I nearly slipped on the stairs. Well, it's not like it isn't true, but the surprises never seem to cease. He kept asking me to talk to him and he would yell it at the top of his lungs. I believe it was on the 23rd when he asked me if I could answer one simple question. Just to toy with him, I answer yes. He smiles and said "I figured you would." Since then he's talked to me and I would listen to him. He told me how he's always loved to garden and how his father hated him to do so. He believes this was one of the causes of his parents divorce, but he doesn't mind it. He figured it as an inevitable process in his life, like how puberty is to young adults, his parents were constantly fighting. He was able to meet his friend and brother, Axel. I asked him why he worked at the gift shop at the hospital. He said that flowers were made to brighten the world and people's lives. Working at the hospital, the place where death smells like bleach and cleaning supplies, would be a perfect place to have his hands create something to brighten someone's life. I looked at him, he had a large smile on his face as he told me that. One that I've seen when he's only creating floral arrangements. That boiling feeling comes back and I tell him that those "creations" he so lovingly makes only end up in one place, the garbage. Journal, never have I had such a hate towards flowers before. I don't like anything he likes get in my way. I want to be the only thing on his mind and heart. After I tell him that does he say that he doesn't care. So long as they had that one moment of being happy to receive those flowers, was his job living up to his expectations. Of course this made me made and I fucked him harder then before for it. He asks me, today, if I could take off his blindfold. "What's there to lose? I never know if you might kill me and I would never know what my killer looked like." I simply told him that I wasn't going to plan on killing him. "You swear?" I look back at him, his head raised and waiting for my response. "I promise." I tell him. Why would I ever want to lose my prized possesion in my collection.

* * *

**5/1/2010 (12:17 a.m.)**

Afterwards, he started to ask me more questions about myself. Was I a brunette? Was I blonde (yes, but I wasn't going to tell him that)? Am I old or young? How long have I been into men, he asked and I answered him that I wasn't before(it's true, I showed no interest for the same or opposite sex). He asked me, "Am...am I the first man you've ever loved?" Again these surprises never cease to take me aback. He said, " I figure you must be in love with me. I mean you kidnapped me and raped me countless times. But I could tell by the way you kiss me that, there was something about it everytime you did. You must have some feeling for me." Journal, I thought I was going insane. He knows. HA! He knows how I feel! I sat on the bed beside him, leaned down to his ear and said. "Yes, I do love you. You got that part compleltly right." When I got back up I was meet with another shocking surprise. Marluxia was blushing. I asked him why he was doing that and he tells me to shut the fuck up and leave. I didn't leave journal. After seeing such a sight, I was insatiably hungry for him. I took his chin and forced my mouth on his. While our tongues played my hand went down and took hold of his dick. He moans in my mouth and tries to pull out his tongue, but with my other hand I keep his head in place. his tip was wet and with my thumb I gave it a rub, his body jumps. He gets hard in my hands and I start to pump my hand. I suck on his tongue and suck on his bottom lip. He cums in my hand and I let go of his mouth, both of us gasping for breath. I get up and go in between his leg, loosening the rope on his ankles. I put the cum he gave me and put it over my cock, it's good lubrication. I push myself into him and, like I said, he knows better. I think this was the first time we ever had sex, this was the first time for me to moan along with Marluxia. All those other times, I had to surpress it. But I let it out freely. Mid- humping, I bent down (still keeping my hips in a rhytmic motion) and kissed Marluxia. He pushed his head forward and deepened the kiss. I smiled while I kissed him journal. I also think this was the first time that we cummed together. After I cleaned him up, he asks me if I could tell him goodnight. I chuckle lightly and said "Goodnight Marluxia." I went upstairs and saw that my cellphone had a voice message from Xemnas. Today was the last day of my vacation journal and I complelty forgot. Xemnas said he wanted me back at the first of May. With how hectic my schedule can be, I don't know if I will ever get home to be with Marluxia. Journal, does that mean that I have to let him go?

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: (0___o)*twitch* My brain and fingers are numb right now.

listening to: Carry on My Wayward son by Kansas

-Yep...that happened. Heh. This is how twisted my imagination gets if I let it loose....so yeah. Look it doesn't have 'completed' on it. I really think the next chapter is going to be the last and then I have a surprise EXTRA after it. What is it? You'll see.

-I'm going to take my leave, anything else I say may not be quiet right after what I made Marluxia just went through. Personally, this was an act of revenge from a devil in hand. lol

p.s. I just realized something. Even though Vexen doesn't write about it, it made me stop for a second and think. With Marly tied up, how does he go to the bathroom? ....Then it hit me. Vexen's a doctor, so he could have stolen a bed pan from the hospital and wa-la! This random thought brought to you by Foxtrot Inc.


	3. Chapter 3

QUICK A/N: No it's not the end afterall. I thought I should give you what I have so far and then I can think-I mean finish the end later. It will end soon.

Ah, one more thing. While you readers worry about the state of Vexen's sanity and his sadistic nature, please recall that this is all coming from _my mind_. (^-^) Enjoy the story~

* * *

**5/01/2010 (6:57 a.m.)**

I haven't slept journal, not a bit. My mind is still thinking up ideas of what to do about my situation. I've already called Xemnas and asked him to give me an extension on my vacation, but he won't budge from his descion once it's made up. He said he needs his best doctor back at the hospital asap. I was so upset journal that I threw my phone against the wall and the battery popped out. Since then I was thinking of what to do with Marluxia. As I wrote before, my schedule may seem normal on paper, working from 8 to 10 or 11. But in actuality there are weeks where I forget what the inside of my house looks like only because I'm more acquainted with the doctor's lounge couch. I can try to come back home to Marluxia early, but I can't guarentee that. Journal, I don't know what to do. I can't leave my captive here alone. But I can't let him just go too. It's not the fear of ever being caught, he's never seen my face. What scares me about letting him go is to be forgotten. To go back to the way we were, where Marluxia doesn't know anything about me. That is what shakes me to the core journal. Being forgotten is like not existing. And I know that, that's how it'll end up being.

* * *

**5/01/2010 (11:40 p.m.)**

I didn't go to work. I decided not to. Xemnas called, furious, that I wasn't at the hospital, but I hanged up. I spent the day back downstairs with Marluxia. He's more talkative now a days and I asked him why. "Why? I'm bored!" he said and continued to say "The only person I can talk to right now is you. Gotta make something out of a hopeless situation." Journal an emotion of unnecessary gratitude swept over me. I mumbled a 'thank you' to him. He asked me why I thanked him and I told him, "I'm not sure either." He laughed and said I was weirder then usual. I watched him laugh and couldn't help myself smile along with him. I gave him a kiss, a soft one this time. He turns his head away and he mumbled "I felt it." I asked him what he felt and he said that it's nothing. I found myself geting on top of Marluxia and I forced him to kiss me. I took in his sweet taste and I don't want to let this feeling go journal. Never.

* * *

**5/02/2010 (1:03 a.m.)**

My cellphone rang while I sat on the bed next to a sleeping Marluxia, we finished fucking just a while ago. My eyes grew wide when I saw that it was Xemnas calling. I get up and go upstairs and I answer. I don't think I've ever heard him yell before, at least not at me (usually at a foolish interen). He asks me what I'm doing and I told him I was about to shower. "No, no. I mean **what** are you doing?" he said and I didn't answer. "Vexen, it's not like you to ignore my orders. I expect to see you in the morning at the hospital." I started to tell him that I won't be coming in, but he cut me off. "If you don't show up tomorrow I will have no other choice but to fire you from the hospital and put word through the medicinal practice that you are a neglegent doctor. You would never find work if I do that." he hangs up and a cold sense of dread crept up my back. Xemnas is always true to his words and his threats. I need to think. I need a plan.

* * *

**5/02/2010 (2:35 p.m.)**

I'm at the hospital right now, Xemnas was very pleased to have seen me comply to his threat and he forgave me for being two hours late to work. There's a reason to why I'm here and why I was two hours late to work, I'm taking a moment to write this entry in the empty doctor's lounge. Last night I went to several hardware stores. This took up most of the night and no sleep (but I'm always used to all-nighters). I built what looks like a pet door on the door to the basement, but with a lock that I can only open from the outside. I had no other choice but to leave my Rose Butterfly alone at home. As for his food, I left him a basket full of homemade food (what should last him a week) and two gallons of plastic-jug water. I wrote him a note telling him that I have to work and may not see him for god knows how long. I wrote to him to divide the food and I will try to come back to him as soon as possible. After building the pet door I went downstairs and cur the ropes that held his wrists and ankles to the bed. I ran upstairs before he could realize what I did. Eight minutes later I hear someone stomp up the stairs from the basement and knock on the door. He shook the door knob. He started to violently punch the door and called for help. But there is no use on that. There is no chance that anyone from outside would hear him. Yes, journal, I did all this and I feel miserable. I want to run home now and see Marluxia. Breath in deep in his pink hair and take his scent. I want to lie next to him as he tells me of what's on his on his mind. But for now, I have to go and get elbow deep into the cesspool of disease that is the human body.

* * *

**5/04/2010 (7:45 p.m.)**

I was able to finally pull away from Xemnas long enough to write again journal. I saw something that gave me such a shock today. Almost. I went downstairs to the gift shop, I haven't seen that place in a while so I was surprised that someone else was working at the register. But what did surprise me was the person talking to the person at the register, the red haired man, Axel. I went to the gift cards section and listened in on his conversation. Up close I can see that this young man had what seemed like tattoes under his eyes. A delequint, no doubt. "And you haven't seen him for how long?" he asks the person at the register (some middle aged old man with an orange headband and a name tag with **CID** written in bold). Cid scratched his head and closed one eye "It's been weeks since he came to work, man. I called his house tons of times but only get the machine. Sorry." The red haired man nuched his back and ran his hand though his hair (I really don't know how though because that thing looks like a helmet stuck on his scalp). He turns his head to my direction and I look away, but it was too late. He saw me. He makes a bee line to me and stands next to me. I can see that he has green eyes, like Marluxia. But his were a more of a jade color then Marluxia's evergreen forest color. This person's eyes next to me reminded me of that of an alley cat's. He looks at my white coat. "You're a doctor, right?" he asks. He pulls out a picture of Marluxia, he's smiling at the camera and holding a flower pot of roses. "Have you seen him? He's my brother." Journal, I looked at the man holding the picture. He has a look I've seen enough for a life time from this hospital. That look that is always on a patients relatives or loved ones. Such concern for their well beings and usually I would deliever the bad news and see the face's crumble with unbearable and uncontainable despair. Am I affect by this look? No and I'm grateful I still am not able to. I told him I haven't seen him and he walks away with hunched, defeated shoulders. I wonder how Marluxia is doing. I'm going to go chat with Xemnas.

* * *

**5/06/2010 (12:34 a.m.)**

Enough's enough journal. I'm leaving. I have to go check Marluxia. I've been away for too long now. I'm leaving. I don't care if Xemnas is going to pull his hair out about it.

* * *

**5/06/2010 (4:06 a.m)**

I come to write again, but what I have to write is....I don't know. I just need to write it down. Tonight, I was very close to getting caught journal. Half of me wants to sleep, but I want to write this down, while it's still fresh in memory. I got home and unlocked the door. Mistake 1 right there. I look down the staircase and see nothing, it's pitch black. I flip the switch for the lights, but it's not coming on. Strange, I thought then. I walk down, slowly. I call out Marluxia's name, but no answer. I know my way around my own basement. So I was able to find the flashlight in the "toy" box. I turned it on and looked around. The basket was on the ground, empty, and the jugs of water were down to one, just nearly done. The other jug had yellow liquid in it. Empty food containers on the ground, scattered. Some licked clean from what I can tell and some that had cockroaches in them. I took a stepp forward and a 'cruch' noise was made, the sound of broken shards of glass being stepped on. I waved the flashlight around til I saw a shine of pink. Marluxia was sitting in the far corner of the room, fetal postion. I run to him. Is he sick? Malnourished? Dehydrated? Marluxia, I said, are you hungry? I put my hand on his shoulder, mistake 2. He was a blur when he attacked. One minute on the ground and the next, ontop of me, the flashlight out of my hands, and his hands wrapped around my throat. He squeezes and I gasp for air. He shakes me as he squeezes and I try to reach for something, anything to hit him with. I find something solid (later looking at it, it was actually a can of lysol) and hit Marluxia's head. It didn't work the first time, it just only lessened the grip for a moment. Then I hit him repeatedly, he was finally off after the seventh swing. He lies on the ground and I cough, trying to fill my lungs back with air. I take the moment while it looks like he's unconscious (mistake 3) to go and get the rope from the bed to tie him up. I hear a creak while I get the rope and I know that creak, it came from the stairs! I turned to see him hold onto the railing and try to run up to the first floor. I get behind him, wrap my arms around his waist, and pull him down. He held onto that railing for dear life and he yelled up at the open basement door. I tied his ankles and then kept pulling on the rope, he eventually let go and hit his head on the wooden stairs. His yelling stopped when his head was hit. I was out of breath, but I tied his wrists together. A closer look on his face and I see that he's unconcious and has a purple-blackish bruise on his forehead. I drag him back into the bed and blindfold him. I hope he hasn't seen my face. The doorbell made me jump and for extra precaution, I gagged Marluxia's mouth (don't worry he can still breath). Iwent up the stairs and locked the door behind me. After fixing my disheveled appearance, I opened the door to see one of my neighbors. Tifa is her name I think, a housewife that is very well known in the neighborhood for being kind, playing the piano for the elementary school's musicals, and the abnormally large breasts she had. She wasn't alone either, her husband was with her, Cloud I believe his name to be. Cloud asked me what was that noise coming from, it seemed to have woken his wife up. I told him I tripped down the stairs. Cloud looked me up and down and asked if I was alright. I told him I wa a little sore, but overall I'm just fine. "What happened to your neck then?" he asked and I loooked at the hallway mirror near by. Small bruise marks from Marluxia's fingers while he choked me. I told him that it must be a bruise I got while I fell doen the stairs. Tifa movd right next to her Cloud and asked me if I got a new pet recently. "I keep hearing noises coming from your house. I know how busy you can get, being a doctor and all. But is there," she looks over my shoulder, "anything else here that can make that noise?" I should have forethought this, but I don't have the moment now to kick myself over this. I tell her that I just got a new puppy and the reason for it's loud noises were just the puppy trying to get used to a new home. "Oh, that's nice. can we see the puppy?" she asks and I tell her that I just got the puppy to finally sleep in it's dog bed upstairs. Cloud takes his wife by the shoulders and apologized for bothering me this late. I close the door and walk back down the basement to where my "puppy" was. He jerked around on the bed, fully awake, and muffling through the gag I put in his mouth. I told him that if he screamed I was going to put things in him that will make him shit blood (I'm tired and very irratated, I might have done it). I removed the gag and he started to call me obscene names again, in a low voice though. I ask him how has it been since I left him. He told me that after he's banged on the door long enough to get splinters digged into his skin. He read my letter with the flashlight and some food. He's looked around the basement while he can see. "What's with the butterflies? You got some weird taste." He continues to say that he finished the food this morning, but the one of the jugs was finished two days ago. I put my hand around my neck, the bruises didn't hurt, but they're still there. I asked him if he really wanted to escape. "Yes." he said bluntly. "I want to see my brother." he said. This made me furious Journal. I didn't want to place myself in second inside Marluxia's heart. I flipped him on his stomach and I tied his wrists and ankles back to the bed posts. He starts yelling again and I shove my mouth on his. He kept biting my lips and my tongue, but I ignored that and got a full taste of him. I put my hand down his pants and I asked him if he was lonely here without me. He told me to go fuck myself. I told him that I would rather fuck him. I started to suck on his dick, my tongue licking all the familiar places. When he came I had such an urge to swallow it all, but I held some in my mouth. I lossened his ankles a bit and raised his ass in the air. I opened his ass cheeks open and let his warm cum slide down my tongue to his pink hole. His body trembled, oh how I've missed seeing this reaction from him. Entering him, even with lubricant, was difficult. Maybe it was because it's been so long since I last touched him. I enter as much as I could and start to move my hips in the usual rhtymic motions. It felt so good to be back inside of him. Afterwards, I cummed inside of him three times and I'm writing this entry while he sleeps next to me. I'm going to sleep too.

* * *

**5/06/2010 (1:02 p.m.)**

Marluxia woke me up. Said he was hungry. I got up and started to cook us both breakfast and I looked at my cellphone. Five missed calls from Xemnas. I put my cellphone into the drawer where the knives were. It'll be fine. I have enough money for Marluxia and I to live off of. If he gets sick, I can treat him. We never have to leave from the home I built for us. It'll be fine. Fine. Nothing will get in my way. Not Xemnas and the hospital full of the

* * *

**5/11/2010 (4:25 p.m.)**

Just came back from the grocery store, had to stock up on more food. I saw a missing person poster tacked in between an ad to sell a couch and an ad for guitar lessons for cheap. It was Marluxia, the same picture that brother of his was showing me. It said to contact a number and I saved the number into my cellphone. I don't know why I did that journal. I don't want to give back my prized possesion and I won't.

* * *

**5/11/2010 (11:07 p.m.)**

OK. Remember journal that number I got from the Marluxia's missing poster? Well, I used it. After I came home and put the groceries away, I went to Marluxia and told him that I had a surpise. I put the ball gag in his mouth and took out my cellphone. I dialed the number (making sure to concel my number) and put it on speaker. "Hello!" was said loudly by someone o nthe other end. Marluxia's body stiffened and he turned his head. "Hello? Anybody there?" Marluxia is muffling something I can't quite get. "If you called this number then did you see Marluxia?" Marluxia is moving his body and muffling louder, yelling something I still can't make out. "Fuck." this person mutters and hangs up, the dead tone echoing in the basement. Marluxia stops moving and I see tears run down his cheek rapidly in streams. I lick each one off, he turns his head and muffles a cry. I taste each salty tear he lets out. I wasn't going to let it fall for someone elses sake. These belong to me too. I remove the gag and he cries, loudly. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he cries and I tell him that I will never do such a thing. I tell him that he belongs to me, just like those butterflies. "I'm human." I know that, I tell him. But you're just as beautiful as the insects I have framed on the walls of this basement, I tell him. This just makes him cry more. I don't know what it is journal. When I see a person crying, I'm not the type to console them and try to stop it. I pretend to be that person at the hospital. But I always have the urge to laugh, laugh til it hurts journal. Here with Marluxia, I started to laugh. He told me to fucking die, but I wasn't going to do that. Instead I wanted to play with him. I took my "toy" box and pulled out that thorned whip (so it wasn't a waste of money). This whip journal had plastic thorns on it, all though it won't sting like real thorns it'll hurt when I strike. He was still lying on his stomach and I started to whip Marluxia. His back arched and he cried in pain. The first strike left a nice red line on his back. I brushed my fingers on that mark and he hissed in pain. I gave him another. Then it became two, six, nine, and then it became a total of eleven. Eleven red lines on his back and some marks on his ass cheeks. I put the whip doen and sat on the bed. I ran my hand down his back, his body flinches at the touch and he hisses at the stinging pain. I hold his hips up, ass in the air, and his legs are shaking. I enter forcefully into him and start to move. I pull at his hair as I hump body into the bed. He begs me to stop, but I don't listen. I never usually do. We did it twice now journal, Marluxia wanted a moment to at least catch his breath and I let him have that moment. But the night is still young journal. I want to drown Marluxia in my forced love and he has no choice but to accept it.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:~so sleepy

listening to: The Cranberries-Zombie

-aarrgghh! did I just do a filler? Damn!

~Reviews are appreciated, but I have a feeling I'm going to get alot of flames.~

Your (Very) Hopeless Romantic, Mimi F.


	4. Chapter 4

QUICK A/N: I'm sorry this took a while, alot of things got in my way. Yes it's the last chapter to the main story. This story wasn't supposed to have this many chapters, but it did and so why fight it.~ So enjoy the story.

* * *

**5/13/2010 (11:52 a.m.)**

After the phone call incident, Marluxia hasn't said a word to me since then. But today he spoke to me. Marluxia asked me a strange question after serving him breakfast. He asked me about mother. "What was she like?" he asked and I asked him why he wanted to know. He shrugs and tells me that it's just a question. I tell him that she was like any mother; loving, caring, and warm. These butterfly frames belonged to her, I told him. "Belonged?" he said. Yes, I said to him, she past away. How long ago, he asked. Eight years ago. "Oh." he said and was quiet for a moment. "You didn't kill her did you?" he asked. No, I told him bluntly, she died from an illness. My mother was never a really healthy person. Every other week I would see her in her bed, sick, wearing her favorite silk pajamas, and looking at the framed butterflies that were once hung in her room. She was the type to always keep the things she loved most in the world close to her, so she lived with me. "What about your father?" he asked me. My father left our home when I was nine. "Did that upset you?" he asked and I looked at the blindfolded face, I can't tell what his expression is with it on. Not that I was going to take it off. Why, I ask him. Are you concerned for me, I asked. He told me that he was just curious, nothing more. I told him that I wasn't upset when my father left, he wasn't around much to begin with, but my mother on the other hand. She was devastated and let herself get sick. I would nurse her back to health and that took up alot of my time growing up. "Hm. I see." Marluxia said and I looked at him. I asked him what he meant by that. "Let me ask you something. Did she get sick because your father left or because she wanted to keep you close to her?" What? "You said so yourself that she had the habit of keeping things she loved close by. Maybe she got herself sick so that you would never leave her." My mother was always unhealthy, she was always a bit too thin to be considered healthy, I told him. But she would never get herself sick on purpose. That's not how she was. She loved to be in the sun and when she was sick she would look outside, depressed that a nice day was passing her by while she laid in bed. After I tell him this he chuckles. I found this to be annoying and I slapped him, hard across the face. He didn't say anything to me after that and I left him downstairs in the basement. Everytime I took care of her, she always smiled at me and tousled my hair, just as I liked it, and said that I was all she ever needed. Because I had to take care of her, I thought it be best if I become a licensed doctor, this way I would take care of her and ease her sickness. I couldn't save her journal. She was already past the point of no return from her sickness and all the power I could give didn't help one bit. Hey Journal...want to know something that might make you chuckle? (I mean beside the fact that I write to you like I'm talking to a person) I think that right after her death, I became the stone hearted doctor I am today. It's been a long time since I've thought about that. And I want to continue to forget.

* * *

**5/13/2010 (9:43 p.m.)**

I got a call from Xemnas again today. This time I answered it, no point in avoiding it. He takes the first five minutes of the call to yell at me. He sighs and a silence falls after it. "What is it Vexen? What has made you stopped coming into work and doing your duties?" I lied to him and told him that I'm very tired of working at the hospital. I told him that being there was making me emotional distraught. I figure that Xemnas would buy that, but I was very wrong. "Is that all?" he asks me and that left me stunned for a moment. He tells me that he never expected me to ever feel emotional while I worked at the hospital. "I actually preferred you lacking emotions."

"But didn't you send me to the hospital's psychiatrist to have me show more emotion?" I said.

"Oh, that. I just was covering for you. I've gotten complaints from other doctors ad nurses that worry about your lack of emotions. I know that having some compassion for your patients, their lives being in our capable hands, is something to be expected. But I much rather have all my hospital staff be more like you. What I need is not emotion, I need efficiency. I thought you out of any of my staff were more then capable of handling this demanding profession. Am I wrong on this Vexen?" I didn't answer him without having to reveal what I was really doing. That I was holding a man prisoner down in my basement and every night I fuck him til the sun rises. What did I say to him? "I don't know." I said and hung up.

* * *

**5/14/2010 (2:34 p.m.)**

Came back from town and I picked up something that catched my eye. A present for Marluxia that I believe suits him. I'm going to go show him now!

* * *

**5/15/2010 (12:29 a.m**)

I showed Marluxia the gift I got him. I saw it at the jewelry store and thought of Marluxia when I saw it. It was a gold ring with a small evergreen forest green jewel, just like his eyes. I bought it with no hesitation. When I sat next to him in bed I put the ring on his ring finger. "What's this? ...A ring? You're giving me a ring?" he said. I told him that it's a gold ring with a small green crystal on it. It looks good on you, I said to him. He was quiet for a moment and then he started to laugh, loudly. I asked him what was funny. "You make me sound like I'm your bride! That's what's funny? What's next? A priest to marry us?" He continues to laugh and then it stops, the laughter dying in his throat. "Get this straight you freak. Having me tied up, raping...or "making love" as I bet you prefer to call it..all night, every night...and me talking to you...has no way of making me love you. NEVER. I would never love horrid person such as you!" Journal, these words pierced through me. I know how cliched, drugstore soft-core porn romance novels it sounds, but hearing those words hurt like any scalpel piercing into my skin. Is that how it'll be then, I said. I can't describe how I felt then journal. But I can say that I felt such an overwhelming need to do something to torture Marluxia. So I pulled out the duct tape and untied the rope on his ankles and wrists. Instead I tied his ankles to his wrists with the duct tape. He asks me what I'm doing and all I can think up to say is "Punishment." I push him down on the bed, his wrists tied to his ankles, his legs spread open and knees close to his chest. I spread some lubricant jelly onto my fingers and traced my fingers at his entrance. His hole quivered and puckered the air. I push two fingers in and the insides of his hole contract, sucking my fingers in greedily. But journal, it's Marluxia's reactions that make me excited. When I move my fingers, moving his inner tubing like gum, his toes wiggles. His mouth opens and he lets out such a sexy moan that it even sends shivers up _my_spine. I play with his insides and see how much I can stretch them with my fingers. I open my fingers apart and I see a small trickle of blood drip out of his hole, I guess I tore something. I pull out my fingers and I look to my toy box. Hm what to use, I thought. Then I find a toy I haven't used yet, large metal balls attached to the next and a silver ring at the end, anal beads. I stuck in each large metal bead in him and he shuddered and he lets out an almost gasp, as though it got caught halfway out his throat. I pushed in two beads at once, just to see how he would react. Journal, I always like to see his surprised reactions, it excites me more then anything else. It was interesting to see how much beads I can push into his sphincter and see how he jumped, gasped and even begged me to stop. Journal, in my profession I have seen beggings. Usually some are labeled as "prayers" to a higher being that I don't even know exists. But they're begging for something none the less. They usually start out with "I want-" I want a new kidney. I want insurance. And the most common I hear, "I want to live." These beggings get directed to me, a doctor does have the patients life in their hands. Marluxia is no different to those beggars. He begs for me to release him or to stop "hurting him." Hm, does that make me some kind of god? After I push in the last metal bead, I take the metal ring and pull some of the beads out at once. Then I took some pleasure of shoving them back in, he yells. I do this for a few minutes and he cums all over his chest, some hitting his face. I pull out the beads all at once, they shine more with a juice only that came from Marluxia. His chest is heaving, he must feel relieved for that to have ended. But I'm not done yet. I look in the box and my eyes wander to the plastic thorned dildo {_A/N: *goes to hide under the covers*_}. I had fun last time I used this. "Hey," Marluxia said and I looked at him, his face glistened with sweat and cum. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for saying those mean things to you." he said and I look at him. I take that plastic thorned dildo, pill sized dildos and, and duct tape. "Please. Let me rest." No, I said, I think you need to learn your place here Marluxia. I believe punishing you is a good teacher, I said and with that I shove the plastic thorned dildo into his hole. {_A/N: uh...don't do this at home...*scared_*} He screams in pain and he thrashes on the bed as the vibrator in him was going off. I taped the dildos (setting their levels at five) to his dick and left him in the basement, still screaming. That was three hours ago. I better go check on him. I'll write what happens later.

* * *

**5/15/2010 (6:22 a.m.)**

I'm tired, sweaty, and hungry (I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday). But I can muster some more strength to write it down while it's still fresh in mind. I went downstairs and saw Marluxia in the same position as I left him. The pill sized dildos taped to his erected cock,cum was sprayed all over his body. "You're there right? Get them off-aaahh!" He came again, it sprayed onto his chest and stomach. I walked to him and sat down beside him. I looked at the ring in his finger and took it off him. I took scissors and cut the duct tape off the pill sized dildo and pulled out he spiked dildo, blood dripping out again. He sighed in relief and I smiled. You didn't think it was going to end that soon did you, I said. His body stiffens and he begins to beg for me to let him rest. But I was already on the bed, pants down and my erection standing by his hole. I plunge in, so to speak, and moved my hips. He begs me again to stop, but it feels too good to stop. I take the ring I took off Marluxia and put in between the slits, the small green gem facing out. this makes him shake and he begs for it to be taken off. You belong to me, I tell him. I lean down and tried to kiss his lips, but he turns his head. I grab his chin and force the kiss and my tongue into him. You're mine, I gasped into his mouth. I bit his lip as I came, he came too and it sent the ring to fly onto the bed. I pick up the ring, it's covered in cum, and put it back on his finger and I continued to fuck him an extra time. When I finished I examined his hole that I was preoccupying. It was swollen and red, not capable of taking another hit (pun very much intended). I'll need to go buy him some medicine for him, but that means that I can't fuck him for some time till it heals. Damn.

* * *

**5/17/2010 (10:13 a.m)**

I just came back from giving Marluxia some antibiotics, he's asleep now, very worn out. But before, while I applied cream with my finger, he says "I'm never going to leave am I?" He had tears stream down his cheeks. I wipe them away and wipe the sweat off his face. You're never going to leave my side, I tell him and finish up. I will keep to my word journal. Nothing is going to come in and get between us.

* * *

**5/23/2010 (1:08 p.m.)**

I know I haven't written in a while journal, but it's mostly because there was nothing to write about. I can't fuck Marluxia for a while, his hole isn't as red anymore, but certainly still swollen. But today, something happened. Something that gave me a frightful scare journal. After I cleared the dishes that Marluxia's lunch was just on, the doorbell rang. I opened the door to a man with dreadlocks all tied with a single dreadlock in a ponytail. He wore a suit and a trench coat. I asked him what he want. "Hello Mr. Kando, my name is Xaldin Fisher. I'm a detective and was hoping to have you answer some quick questions." I looked at this man, this Xaldin Fisher, and told him to go ahead, although I believe I already have some hint as to what this was about. "You work at the hospital on Oblivion Rd, correct?" Yes as a doctor, I said. "Have you seen this man working there?" He holds up the same photo the young red haired man showed me, a picture of Marluxia. I kept a calm and cool face, much like the one I wore in the hospital, and told him no I haven't. "Are you sure? He works at the hospital as well and maybe you just saw him once and forgot?" I haven't seen him, I said. I believe I would see a man with such flamboyant hair, I tell him. He stares at me and puts the picture away into his pocket. "Thank you and I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Have a good day." I close the door when he left and let the panic slowly sink in. His brother hired a detective to look for the missing Marluxia. Why come to my house and question me? I don't just think this detective would pick a hospital staff at random. Am I a prime suspect? But how? Journal I still feel uneasy about this. What if they find out I kidnapped him? It's not even safe to keep you journal! Should I burn you? Maybe. For now I'm going to keep you hidden out of sight. My heart is still bouncing.

* * *

**5/25/2010 ****(6:22 p.m)**

He came back again. This detective Fisher came back and he asked to come inside the house for the moment. I had to keep a calm face although my insides were all in knots and turmoil. I told him to wait a minute outside, and he nodded. I closed the door and quickly made my way to the basement. I moved as quickly, in case the detective started to wonder what was keeping me so long. I took a a ball gag and shoved it into Marluxia's mouth and ran back up the stairs. I took in a deep breath and calmed my rapidly beating heart and opened the door. I apologized to him and told him that there was a matter that I had to quickly take care of. He walked into my house and looked around, I suppose taking notes of his (I shudder thinking of this) suspect's dwelling. "What matter?" he asked and I had to think quickly onto the lie. I-I had to change my shirt, it was stained with ketchup from lunch, I said and was begging silently in my mind for this person to buy that lie. "Oddly enough, I too had a mishap at lunch. See." He lifts his black tie and I see a bright yellow stain on it and he smiles. "Mustard, darnest stain to ever get out." I walked him to the living room, I offered to let him sit on a chair, but he preferred to stand and said it was fine for me to sit though (an intimidating tactic perhaps?). I asked him why he wanted to question me once again. "I went to the hospital where this man worked in." he takes out the photo and hands it to me. I take a quick note of how Marluxia in the picture is greatly different to the one tied up in the basement. His skin in the photo was much more darker then the white pale it is now. Hm, were his eyes always this green, I wondered. Having them blindfolded, it has been a while since I've seen their exuberant color. But I had to keep my mind off the man in the basement and concentrate on the man in front of me that may discover my Rose Butterfly. Did something happen to this young man, I asked him, appearing as the calm and, more importantly, innocent man. "He disappeared last month and his family is very worried. He worked at the same hospital as you as well. In the hospital's gift shop." Hm, I don't usually go to the gift shop and when I do go I never saw this pink haired man. I said this and looked at this man straightly in the eye, it's been said that maintaining eye contact is important, if you don't look at them in the eye you will look more guilty. "I've heard from the staff that you haven't been going to the hospital recently. I don't tend to listen to rumors-" There are rumors about me, I asked, surprised. I should have figured my sudden absence would be put to question with the hospital staff. But I put that aside and looked at Det. Fisher. Why is a matter for you to wonder why I don't go to the hospital anymore, I ask him, fear spreading into my guarded mind. "I was talking to the hospital's director, Xemnas, about this missing person. And he mentions that you suddenly stopped going to work. And-" What, I say, am I a suspect then? (calm yourself Vexen I thought). He raises his furry eyebrows "No, he slipped me a Franklin to go and check on you. You were apparently his star surgeon and you quit out the blue. He wanted me to come over and see what you been doing." I get up, I'm outraged and he seems to have sensed that because he headed for the hallway to the front door. Tell Xemnas that he can quit paying you to come spy on me and I won't be going back to the hospital anytime soon, I tell him. He nods his head and apologizes for the inconvenience. After he left I went downstairs to Marlxuia. I kept his mouth gag in and I untied the ropes on his hands, but tied them together with duct tape. I loosened his ankles and lied down on the bed. I positioned Marluxia and made him straddle me. His knees shook and his now healed hole was taking in my cock with strain, it's tight. "Move your hips." I order him and he muffles something, his hips rising up and down on my cock, his body is shaking and he looks like he's having a hard time moving. But I lie back and look at him. I needed this journal. That detective coming here, showing me that picture, it's shaken me. One day, on some god forsaken day, when I would be caught. When Marluxia, my Rose butterfly, my treasure, is taken back to the world and to his brother. I would never fear the persecution I may face by the justice system, that is something far from my mind right now. All I worry is will I be a distant memory to Marluxia? Will he eventually forget me in time? No. Never. As I take his hips and move him faster, his neck throwing his head back and muffled moans try to escape his mouth, I know one thing for sure. Marluxia will never forget me. He will never be taken from me. He is mine. Mine alone.

* * *

**5/26/2010 (4:56 p.m.)**

I'm being followed journal. I can feel it. Eyes on my back and following me every where I went today. The grocery store, the book store, and the bank. Everytime I get this feeling, I look over my shoulder, seeing no one around looking at me or, the person I should be guarded against, Detective Xaldin Fisher. But everytime I looked over my shoulder, I didn't see him. Am I just being paranoid journal? Yeah, that has to be it. Yesterday's meeting with him is probably making me feeling jumpy. No one's behind me. I'm fine.

* * *

**5/27/2010 (7:00 p.m.)**

There's a black car that I think is circling the neighborhood more times then I can count. In the morning, when I opened the window to get a breeze, I saw it then, but thought nothing of it. Then it just keeps circling the neighborhood, passing by my house. I've strained my eyes on catching a glimpse of who's driving, but the glares of the sun get in the way. To say it's my imagination is unlikely, it's that damned detective. I know it. Well, he has nothing to be suspicious of me about. I'll just have to have my groceries delivered to me, I can read books online, and there won't be anymore need to go outside. Yeah, that's fine with me. I'll just stay home and be with Marluxia. That suits me more.

* * *

**5/28/2010 (12:10 a.m.)**

I can't seem to stop looking outside, scanning the area. The car has finally stopped circling my house, finally stopped spying on me. But what of tomorrow or rather when today's morning comes up? Will that detective get in my way? Will it come back and hinder all that I've built with Marluxia? Will he be taken? WILL MARLUXIA BE TAKEN FROM ME? NO!-

* * *

**5/28/2010 (2: 34 a.m.)**

The living room is a mess now journal. It all happened while I was righting the last entry. My mind turned into a blank, right after the thought of Marluxia being taken from me. I started with throwing you across the room and flipping my desk to which I write in you on. Papers and files that were neatly in order are everywhere. I started to fling books at some invisible enemy, throwing them with all the strength I had and wanted nothing but for that thought to get away. I threw a book to a mirror and it shatters to a million shards. I walked through my mess, out of breath and picked you up. I'm going to go see Marluxia. I'm not going to leave my house, that's definite. No one is getting in my way.

* * *

**5/28/2010 (8:14 a.m)**

Marluxia and I had a strange moment journal. Let me explain. I went downstairs, after my rampage in my living room. Marluxia hears me coming down the stairs and asks what happened? "What was that noise upstairs? I almost thought an elephant broke in." I look at him and unbutton my shirt. I lie down next to him and put my head on his chest, over his heart. "What are you doing?" he asks and I tell him to be quiet. "Are...aren't you going to do something to me?" I thought about it for a moment. I'm still upset and I can take it out on him, make him write over and over again on this bed. Or I could just lie down next to him and keep this moment of peace. It was a difficult decision journal, I was tempted to do both if necessary. But I ended up saying: No, I'm just tired. Let me rest next to you. He replies "You're such a strange man. But if it means that I don't have to go through another night of getting an ass pounding, then fine. Go to sleep." I chuckled lightly, but it wasn't because of his crude manner of speaking to me (no, that would make me want to "punish him"). I chuckled because I don't recall the last time I went so peacefully into a sleep before. His heartbeat was the best lullaby, journal. I have to go make breakfast.

* * *

**5/28/2010 (5:45 p.m.)**

The damned black car is still circling my house! Ever since I came back upstairs in the morning and made breakfast, it was there! I know it's the same black car, but still the driver I can't see. He's watching me. He knows! If he knows then it's not safe to be coming up and down into the house anymore. I should just take the canned stuff downstairs, but I'm running out on them. I'll have to call in the grocery store and have them delivered.

* * *

**5/28/2010 (6:28 p.m.)**

Fuck. FUCK!-

* * *

**5/28/2010 (11:58 p.m.)**

I called the grocery store and they sent some guy to deliver the many boxes of canned food I ordered. When I answer the door, I was surprised to see it wasn't the usual delivery guy that I see in the grocery store. It was a man with an eye-patch over his right eye(I'm not kidding journal) and a scar on his left cheek. "Good morning sir. I have the boxes you wanted, I'll just bring them in." Before I could object, he pushed his wy into the door, carrying the box of delivered goods. He starts to walk in and he turns his head to the very dismantled living room. He whistled. "What happened? You got robbed?" I nodded my head, the lie better then the truth. He looked at me for a moment and started to the kitchen. There were two more boxes and he brought them in as well. I paid him and he looks around. "You live alone?" he asked me and I raised an eyebrow. Yes, I said. "You could feed a whole family for three months with the stuff you ordered. Are you sure you're not with someone here?" No I said. "So you're some shut in?" I felt a vein twitch on my forehead. I told him to leave and he shrugged. He looks back at me and smiles a large toothy grin. "You have a nice day sir." He said and I closed the door behind him. When I turned to go to the kitchen, I looked out the window and what I saw nearly stopped my heart. The black car. That same black car that has been circling my house and trying to spy on my house. No that's not the end of it journal. I was able to see someone in the passenger seat. Detective Xaldin Fisher. That man with the eye-patch entered the car, they start talking and drive away. He was working for the Detective and I let him in my house. How careless of me. I was so infuriated, I started to thrash around my house again. The kitchen is a mess, everything that was once in order now splattered on the floor and wall. My bedroom has glass, feathers and a ripped mattress. I marched downstairs, anger blinding my judgement. I went to Marluxia, he asks what happened, but I don't answer. I go to my "toy" box and pull out a riding crop. I hit his cheek with the crop at an angle that it gives him a cut. He hisses at the pain and small beads of blood drop. The cut wasn't deep. I raise that crop several times, each strike was evident all over his body. Why did I do that? Maybe it was another mark I'm giving him. Another sign I made to claim he belongs to me. I stop hitting him, the marks of red on his body, some of them had small droplets of blood. I bent down to lick some off, to keep them with me. Each lick moves down his body and I smirk when I lick inside his belly button and he flinches. My hand slides to his downward and I push my fingers into his hole, sucking it in. He calls me obscene names as he is at the mercy of my fingers and curses my life, but I don't mind. So long as he and anyone else knows he belongs to me, then it's fine. I will never let anyone take you from me.

* * *

**6/1/2010 (11:23 a.m.)**

I can't trust anyone that comes near this house. What if they're subordinates of that detective and they want to get in my home. I won't let them. I won't let them. He's mine. He belongs for my display only, like the beautiful butterfly that he is. He lives for me. I want him framed for along with the rest of my collection for me. For me only.

* * *

**6/2/2010 (4:34 p.m.)**

The black car is circling, the phone keeps ringing, and that dog from across the street keeps barking so much that it's ringing in my head. I shut the curtains and tape them close. I throw the phone across the room, it won't ring ever again. That dog, I want to kill it so badly. But I can't leave. If I leave they win and I lose the rose butterfly, my possession.

* * *

**6/2/2010 (9:21 p.m.)**

I think my neighbors are trying to spy on me. Cloud was knocking on my door, calling my name. I didn't answer it. I stayed downstairs with Marluxia and eased my hectic mind with his body and the sounds he makes when I touch him at certain areas only I know. I want to engulf him so much journal. I want his scent on me and have only my scent on him.

* * *

**6/3/2010 (5:07 p.m.)**

Journal someone tried to get in today. I couldn't see who it was, but I saw their shadow. They jiggled the front door handle and I see them walk around the house to the back. The back door was locked too. They tried to peer through the windows, but the curtains were covering my ruined living room. Then they leave. You will never take him from me. Journal I wouldn't know what to do with myself if my Rose Butterfly was gone. I wouldn't even want him to exist outside of here, my house and the basement. If he's mine, which he is, then is life is mine. Yes. It is. Like his body, I can do what I want with his life as well.

* * *

**6/4/2010 (11:56 p.m.)**

If he is mine.

And only mine.

Then he will be with me forever.

But others.

Others want to take him away.

No.

Must not let them.

Must not let them take Rose Butterfly.

He is mine.

His body is mine.

His tears are mine.

His blood is mine.

His life is mine.

If I can't have him no one will.

If his life is mine, then I will be the one to take it.

But I want no harm to his body.

Can't stab him, too bloody.

Can't drown him.

Can't hang him, it'll leave a mark.

I know a way.

It will be my last gift to him journal.

* * *

**6/5/2010 (1:45 a.m.)**

I left my house, but it was necessary. Secruity at the hospital around this time is minimal and the nurses are off getting coffee to refuel. I snuck in my familiar stomping ground and went to get what I needed to protect my Rose Butterfly. It was real simple. I got a pair of needles (I was in a rush, didn't kow when a nurse or a doctor would walk in) and a small bottle of a drug called Dyclonine Hydrochlorid. A large amount of this drug can cause cardiac arrest. It's a beautiful thought journal. I would take his heart for myself and no one would have the pleasure to take it. I snuck out and headed home to write in thi entry now. But I decided not to use the needle right away. I'll explain later, it's late and I am tired.

* * *

**6/5/2010 (5:09 p.m.)**

Today I promised myself that I will cherish him for it is his last day. Since this morning, I have been taking care of him. I gave him a haircut, seeing as it's grown since his captvity and has now returned to the same length as when I first saw him in the hospital's gift shop. I cleaned his body with vanilla scented water. I cooked him a good breakfast. And the rest of the day from there, was him and I on the bed. The last time I can penetrate his body like this. The last time he will arch his back and raise his ass in the air, having me go in deeper and hit that one spot where he moans louder.

I am overjoyed to know that I am the only person to have experienced him.

* * *

**6/6/2010 (1:00 a.m.)**

He went so peacefully journal. I've seen death in front of me before. Some of the times it isn't always like this, so peaceful. I sat on the bed next to him and tied a rubber tubing on his upper arm, to show me his veins. He asked what I was doing. I told him that I was protecting him. "Protecting from what?" he said nervously. Others, I said. Surprisingly, he didn't struggle. Instead he asked me a question. "Can you take off my blindfold at least? I want to see you." Seeing as these are his last wishes, I did what he wanted. I took the blindfold off. He blinked several times, adjusting to the light over my head. He stared at me, as though it was the first time. "It's you." he said and I smiled. I was happy to see he remembered me. "You're that doctor from the hospital, Vexen." You remembered my name, I am so flattered I said. "I'm good at remembering names and faces." I think you told me that once, I told him with a chuckle. "So you love me?" he said and I stared at his evergreen eyes, they were much more beautiful up close. I feel ashamed to have covered them for so long. You belong to me, I said. He stares at me and a tear fell. "I see." he said quietly. "I'm going to die now, aren't I?" I told him yes and that I will be the one to have the pleasure of taking his life. "I knew this day was going to come. Didn't think it would be so soon. I wish I could say goodbye to my brother and mother." I gave him a kiss, it would be the last time his lips will be this warm. I felt his warm tears fall more rapidly then before. "I-is this going to hurt?" he whimpers. I shake my head and he smiles, relieved. I tie the rubber tubing on his upper arm and waited to see a vein visible. I put a large amount of Dyclonine Hydrochlorid and inject it tinto his vein. When the needle was empty, I dropped it onto the floor. He shuts his eyes and his body shook. I untie his wrists from the bed posts and he grabs my shirt. I hold him and watch as he groans from the slight pain of his heart beating more rapidly then humanly possible. Then he stopped shaking, his chest fell, the last breath of air escaped his lips, and he was gone. I lie him back down and take his wrists, no pulse. He's even beautiful as a corpse journal. Now he's like the rest of them, the many butterflies hung in this room.

* * *

**6/6/2010 (2:25 a.m.)**

Journal, what have I done? He's gone. It's the same situation all over again. I want to hear him talk to me. Now he will never do that again. I know how ridiculious it sounds, but I went to his lifeless body and shook him. I know he wouldn't wake up, but I had a slight hope in my mind that he will.

* * *

**6/6/2010 (4:34 a.m.)**

I had a dream journal. I dreamt that I was back in the hospital and the nurses are rushing for me to get to the operation table. The body on the operation table had a covered face and his chest was bare for me to see. A masked nurse hands me a sharp knife and says "You must take out the heart, doctor." In my dream I didn't operate as professionally as I do in life, but I stabbed the body, ripping the skin open as easily as paper. Dark red blood gushes out and even squirts onto my forehead, a nurse wiping it away by sponge. I see the heart through the rib cage, dropping the knife, I push my hand in and feel the fluttering beats of a live heart. I pull it out, arteries still attached to the body and I took a knife to cut the heart loose. But even though I did that, the heart continued to beat in my hand. I looked at the body and removed the cloth covering his face. In my dream I gasped and fell when I see Marluxia staring up at me. He raises his head and looks down at me. Marluxia turns over, his body falling on the ground. He made such a mess journal. Blood was pouring out of him and making a large pool around him, he splashed his blood as he crawled to me. I was frozen in spot, heart still in hand and pulsing. I stared at the man I loved as he crawled in his own pool of blood, trying deperatly to reach me. He grabs my legs for supporting himself and pushes me down, only to crawl further and have his hands reach around my neck. He squeezes, I gasp and grab his hands to release me, but they won't let go. "I thought you loved me." he whispered, making me look into his lovely eyes. But I couldn't even have that. The once beautiful evergreen eyes were now a haunting milky gray that held no life or warmth in them, only a deep sorrow. "Why? Why did you leave me alone? Why aren't you with me?" His hands were trembling, but their grip didn't falter. "Look Vexen, you have my heart. Come join me." he said, smiling happily at me. It was the same kind of smile he gave to his flowers. I woke up. I checked to see if Marluxia was still dead and he is. I'm crying as I write this journal. I do love Marluxia and he is alone now. But so am I.

* * *

**6/6/2010 (6:12 a.m.)**

Dawn is approaching outside, the last sunrise I ever see. That's right journal. I'm going to die. I can't see myself here without Marluxia. He was everything to me for these past months and now that he's gone. By my own hand no less (I'm laughing journal). These hands of mine are fully acquainted with death. At times when I was in surgery and if that person died on my table, on my hands, it felt like nothing more then water seeping out the cracks of my fingers. If it's gone then it's gone is what I thought. But Marluxia, dying on my own hands. I'm satisfied and saddened. Satisfied because I was the only one capable of doing that to him, he should only die by my hands. Saddened (this seems like an over statement) because, well, what's left for me now? I can't go back to how I was. I don't think I'm like that person anymore. And even if I could go back, my whole heart being hard as stone and never waver by emotions, I wouldn't want it anyway. I'm going to give myself the shot and lie next to his body in the basement. This is my last entry. I took some time to re-read it all. I can't believe on how much I've changed and how much I can divulge into this composition notebook. It did bring me some ease. But containing so many of my secrets, I have to keep them concealed. After this entry, I will burn you journal, in the fireplace. So I will write my very last thoughts here, now. Marluxia's words about my mother, I believe them to be true. She was completely destroyed when my father left and I've always looked like him. She kept me around, made herself sick for me to take care of her, just because I look like him. When she looked in her old albums, stopping at pictures of father, there was something in her eyes. A spark, if you want to get poetic, and I've seen that "spark" when she looked at me and tussled my hair ( I suppose that reminded her that she was looking at a child then). But never get me wrong on this journal, she was my mother and the only woman I will ever love. Do you think I fear death journal? In all honesty, a part of me does. Being a doctor, seeing death was nothing to me. If anything, we had some kind of unspoken pact. I would occasionally give him the dead and I expected nothing in return(maybe he gave me that heart stone in return). But now, I'm so close to entering it's embrace. It's chilling. But then I think about Marluxia and the thought of dying doesn't seem so frightening to me. With Marluxia he went so peacefully, like he went to sleep. And I can enjoy that with him. An eternal sleep into an eternal dream along side my Rose Butterfly. That seems like the perfect way for me to go. But I must also remember that I've done harm to him and should not expect a warm welcome if I see Marluxia on the other side. I've hurt him. I've done horrible things to him. So I will live in my false dream, ignorantly happy. I'm going to go now, burn you, and then lie next to Marluxia. There is no one else I have to say goodbye to, at least none that I know of. I'll have the basement locked, but I suppose one day our bodies will be found. Til then, I will enjoy being in our eternal frames. Marluxia. I love you. How I wish I could have told you that while you were alive. But now we will be together again in the after life. Two butterflies on display forever in a frame. Goodbye.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Aren't I just romantic? (T_T)

listening to: Somewhere Over The Rainbow sung by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole (although I am a bad singer, I will always sing this song out loud.)

-It's the end...to the main story...there's the EXTRA chapter to go.

-Did you all expect that ending though? Let me clarify this: I've read enough fanfics and manga (yaoi or shoujo) where the person (boy or girl) was raped and then they fall in love with their rapists. "You raped me, but I forgive you because I think I fell in love with you." ...what? No, just no. Does this happen in real life?...I don't know. Sometimes, depending on the story, I read these scenarios and kinda like them. But there are others in the scenario I put (not exact, but brutal) and the character falls for the rapist! I couldn't write it that way. I tried and ended up pulling my hair. Besides, this was never supposed to be a heart-warming story, so I can never give it one.

-this felt so rushed...partially because it kinda was.


	5. EXTRAFINALE

**QUICK A/N**: Here is the EXTRA chapter to the Butterfly Frame that I promised. I'm sorry this took longer then it neccesarily had to be and the obsticles that got in my way...so many. BUT here it is at last! No mas de esto! I'll see you at the A/N at the bottom~

p.s. I added another entry in Ch.4; an entry second to the last entry based on a very pleasant dream I had & from listening to Requim For A Dream.

* * *

In the movies I've seen as a kid, this would be the part where the protagonist of the movie (whichever genre) would divulge to the audience a small piece of themselves. This varies from a telling of a memory, to talking about a significant person, the situation at hand in the movie, and etc. God, I loved watching movies, the predictability of it all. Especially detective films, everything was played out so well and tend to over-dramatize situations. The detective in the movie ranged from being the do-no-wrong hero that would help anyone without a second thought and have the ending of the movie end happily while receiving some reward from his accomplishments . Or range to the dirty cop that took shit from no one, spoke first with a gun then words later, and will leave a heap of dead bodies as he "arrests" (death in other words) the main antagonist. As the protagonist to some invisible audience right now, this is my introduction of myself.

My name is Xaldin Fisher. I've wanted to be a detective since I saw those black and white films with my grandpa when I was five. Been a detective for ten years now and a divorced husband for three years. My wife told me, in court, that I love my job more then I did her. Truth be told, I do, but it ain't always as it seems in the movies that I idolized as a child. The movies are fake, common knowledge really. Do you really think I get clients that look like Marlyin Monroe and say there is some kind of mob after her. No, it's never that exciting. My usual clients can be women, but they're usually old fogies that want to know if their husbands are cheating on them or vice versa.

So I came in at my usual time of ten in the morning, just finishing the breakfast special at Charley's Diner. I was heading to my office and I see this person standing by the door. What caught my eye was the bright red hair this person had and their slim figure. I thought it was a woman from afar, but this person turned, it was just some young guy. "You the detective? " he asked and I couldn't help but think back to a detective movie I saw as a kid. The detective was sitting in his office and smoking a cigarette, which looked glamorously smoked, and a beautiful woman walks in. Usually the women that are in these detective movies were both good and bad. They want money, but always have some attraction to the detective, but is never willing to want to be tied down as easily. This woman walked into his office, beautiful, but distraught, and ask him "You the detective?" in an almost threatening tone that differs from their helpless woman look.

I had to come back down to reality, this red haired man was waiting for my reply. "Yeah. I'm detective Xaldin Fisher. Let's go into my office." I unlock the door to my office. A brown desk with several stacks of old newspapers to one side and empty coffee cups with cigarette butts at the bottom on the other side. The walls were empty, no frames of newspaper articles saying anything about a certain hero detective, not like in the movies. Two filing cabinets at the corner near my desk, some full of case files I did and another cabinet full of Playboy magazines to keep me company on lonely and uneventful days. I took my notepad that was nearby and a pen, one hopefully full of ink. I sat down and he sat down across from me. He pulled out a picture from his pocket and puts it on the table "This is my step brother." he said and I catch hint of the melancholy tone in his voice. I look at the picture. This guy had a bright pink hair (colorful birds of a feather, flock together?), a very feminine face (if this guy hadn't said "brother" I would have thought it was a woman), and was holding a pot of roses. I looked at the other brother, a clear look of worry spread on his face.

I take the pen and scribble at the corner, it works, and I look at the guy. "Let's start out with your name, kid. Then go from there and tell me everything about your brother."

"My name is Axel Kaze. My brother's name is Marluxia Rose, he kept his father's surname. His parents divorced when he was around thirteen and he stayed with his mother. My father married his mother when we were fifteen. We became really good friends and brothers."

"When was the last time you had contact with...um, er-"

"Marluxia, and the last time I saw him was when I went to the hospital where he works to talk to him about making dinner reservations for our parents at this classy restaurant they both always wanted to eat at. They wanted us together to eat for their 12th marriage anniversary. I think the date then was March 17."

"What's the hospital he works at?"

"Saint Vivienne's hospital's on Oblivion Road." {_A/N: I have no more creative juices to come up with a KH-related name for the hospital (;3;) Ok?_}

"Did your brother had any girlfriends or...?" If this guy already didn't scream having a boyfriend, then I have officially lost what it takes to be a detective.

"He used to date this guy named Saix. Scary looking dude, really. Has this large 'X' scar on his forehead and a glare to go with it." Hm, by the sounds of it, this Saix guy sounded like some thug on the street. But I can't be too quick to point fingers, not yet at least.

"Are they still together?"

"No, they broke up, but I really don't know much of the details of that."

"You think maybe this Saix guy or anybody else has a grudge against your brother?"

"What? No! I don't know about Saix, but anyone else...no one hated Marluxia. I tried posting a missing's person's poster, but I haven't gotten any calls. Except one, but it was prank call." Axel covered his face with his hands and sighed. This kid has been wearing himself out looking for his step brother.

"Ok, one more thing. Why didn't you go to the police? Why come to me?"

"I did go to the police, but they weren't finding anything progressive about Marly. So this pirate cop gave me your card and told me that it's a safer bet to hire you."

"Wait! Wait...did you say 'pirate cop?' "

"Yeah, it was a cop with an eye-patch over his right eye and a scar on his left cheek." I gripped my pen, it's a reflex really. The cop Axel described is a friend of mine, Xigbar. He'll hear it from me later.

"Alright, I'll get started looking for your brother. May I keep the photo?" Axel nods his head and gets up, he stretches his hand forward, to be shaken. I take it, my hand was much larger then his and he thanks me. He leaves my office and I pick up a box of Moogle brand cigarettes and lit one. I dial Xigbar's cell.

"_Yello_~"

"Xig what the hell are you trying to pull?"

"_Aw poppet don't get mad! None of the guys here can find Marluxia. And seeing as you haven't had clients for a while_-"

"I don't need your fucking help with getting work."

"_Quit being such a pain or I won't give you any of the details of the case, jeez. Come on poppet, be good_." God-fucking-dammit. I've known Xigbar since we were kids, playing cops and robbers (I was bullied to being the robber though). But even though he can be a real pain in the ass, he's a good cop and friend, always watching out for me. And as much as I hate to admit it to his cocky face, he was right. Business is slow and I haven't had a client for a few months now, gotta pay the bills somehow.

"Xigbar," I said with a strain and I can hear him laugh on the other side of the line, loudly.

"_Well poppet, _(There's no way for me to stop him from calling me that nickname he forced upon me) _from what some of my men was able to find out was that this guy was kidnapped_. _We figure he got kidnapped on...just a sec...on April 15. The store's manager tells us that Marluxia was always in on time and hasn't taken any days off since working there. But the brother noticed him missing on the 16th and filed a report with me_."

"Any guesses on how the alleged kidnapping took place?"

"From what we can get out of several people in nearby shops, Marluxia lived past an alley that not many ventured. And what we guess from his working schedule, he leaves work from the hospital late at night. So-"

"So you think the culprit was waiting for Marluxia in the alleyway to take him."

"_And pop goes the weasel poppet_." he said with a chuckle, I roll my eyes.

"Was there any clues left behind from either the victim or the kidnapper?"

"_Nothing solid enough to help us_."

"Got any leads I should check? I already have the possible disgruntled ex-boyfriend of the victim."

"_We've checked him too, but he's apparently away in New York during the time period Marluxia was taken. So it can't be him."_

"And the hospital, you checked there?"

"_Yep, we talked to the hospital's head and the gift shop's manager. The head doesn't even know who Marluxia was and the manager has no motives to kidnap him_. _We've also check security footage inside the hospital and the parking lot. Marluxia coming in and out, but still nothing solid enough to help us_."

"Hm...I'm going to check the hospital tomorrow, someone has to have seen this guy and know more about him."

"_Well best of luck to ya poppet. Ya know where to find me if you need me_." and he hangs up. I put my cellphone away and lean back in my chair, I sighed. I have a feeling, deep in my gut, that this case...is more trouble then it looks.

* * *

Went to the hospital's gift shop where Marluxia worked. I waited for someone to come up to the register.

"Hey anybody here?" I yelled at the curtained backroom. "Hold your horses, I'm coming!" yelled a male raspy old voice that belonged to the manager. I take this chance alone to look around. The place had a bunch of bouquets of assorted flowers in vases, balloons stating "Get Well!" or "Congratulations it's Boy/Girl!". The shop's window was clear and I can see the elevators up ahead. The store's to the side, you wouldn't be able to see it right away from the lobby. The kidnapper must have seen Marluxia either in the shop or by passing through.

"Can I help you?" said a raspy voice behind me and I turn to see a middle aged old man. Cid, as his name tag depicts, has blond hair spiked up in the front that might be held up because of the goggles he's wearing and he was chewing on a toothpick. He reminded me of a cattle rancher I saw in a movie as a kid, old and foul mouthed. "I wanted to ask you questions about your employee Marluxia Rose." Cid takes a good look at me and shifts the toothpick to the other side of the mouth.

"I already talked to the police. If you're some kinda reporter-"

"I'm not a reporter. I'm a detective Marluxia's family hired."

Again he eyed me, skeptical. I pulled out my wallet with my license, some people find that comforting to know that on some piece of plastic with my name on it it shows I'm legit. "Didn't think that profession was still going on now a days. Well whatcha want to know? I already talked to the police and told them everything I know about Marluxia."

"That's fine, but just answer my questions as trutfully as you can."

"Shoot." He said and picked the toothpick out of his mouth, fiddling them between his fingers.

"What's Marluxia's job here?"

"He does the flower arrangements for the customers. All the one's you see here were done by him."

"And has any customer given Marluxia any trouble?"

"No, Marluxia's customers never got in arguments with him or harassed him and vice versa. They loved all the arrangements he gave them and that made him happy."

"Have you noticed anyone that takes special interest in Marluxia?" He scratched his whiskered chin and shakes his head. "Nah, he mostly kept to himself." He looks over my shoulder and I turn to see a group of people, carrying merchandise from the store. I moved aside while Cid rang up their purchase.

The kidnapper must have seen Marluxia here once or something. To take him, he must have learned of his schedule, know when Marluxia got off and followed him home. For that the kidnapper must have come here to ths store more times then most.

But how the fuck do I find out about that? My eyes look around the shop desperately trying to find something to help me. My eyes fall on the far left corner of the store behind Cid. A small round security camera anyone could easily have overlooked positioned to have a view of the whole store behind the register. When the group of people left with their stuff, I went up to Cid and pointed to the small security camera. "Is that working?"

He looks and scratches his chin again. "Yeah, at least it should. It records at least. You can go on to look at the tapes. Some of the older ones are in boxes marked by months in the closet, just don't take 'em with you."

I went through the curtain and followed the cable that was connected to the security camera. There was a table in the far corner with two televions watch with a VCR underneath it. The television on the left had Cid helping some old fogey with balloons. The other was off, not being used. A cardboard box labeled "MAY" in bold print was underneath the table, VHS tapes were it's contents. Xigbar said that he might have been taken in April. I go to the closet Cid said had the old tapes and picked up the large and heavy cardboard box marked April. Xigbar said he was taken probably around the 16th of April...so, I gotta check days before the 16th. I pull out a VHS marked April 14th, maybe the kidnapper is in it.

On the tape, the time at the bottom corner is 7:18 a.m., Marluxia was working. Scanning the screen, I can see a group of people waiting by the elevator outside the shop. Most of the people's backs were turned except for one person in a white coat, a doctor's coat. I can't see this person's face clearly, but they have long blonde hair. A woman? I fast forwarded it and stopped to watch Marluxia interact with customers, not one seemed to have set off any alarms that they were possible suspects. 10:32 p.m. was the time Marluxia left from work and I watched the tape to see someone just follow him out. No one did. I take the tape out and popped in the tape marked April 13th. Marluxia gets in to work, people passing in and out of the shop, people standing by the elevator...nothing.

April 12th...nothing out of the ordinary there. April 11th...nothing again. April 10th...nope. April 9th...I felt like I missed something here, so I watched the tape a second time, but still nothing. The tape marked April 8th had Axel come in and talk with Marluxia. This must be the day Axel told me about, coming to see Marluxia and scheduling their parent's anniversary. The elevator doors open and the waiting group of people entered...except one. The doctor with long blonde hair. Damn, I can't see the face, but I can tell he's looking inside the shop...right at Marluxia and his brother. This is a long stretch...maybe... I popped in another tape, April 7th. I don't know what I'm looking for this time...there!

At 9:43 a.m., a doctor with long blonde hair and here's a fun fact...not a woman (why am I mistaking guys as girls these days?). As a detective, you have to inspect everything, it's what we do. Everything about a person is said in their face and body language. And what others can't see, those little things that the mind overlooks, has to be taken note of. The doctor is buying a newspaper and Marluxia is at the register, the doctor is still staring at Marluxia. Marluxia is talking to the doctor...the doctor seems to have been taken surprised. He blinked twice, his face muscle twitched, and his arm moved. Damn, I can't hear what they' re saying and the doctor isn't wearing a name tag. This doctor, I don't know why, but my mind is setting off the ol' alarm. If you're a cop or detective and you don't have that innate intuition (alarms as I so charmingly call them) then you won't be able to make it out alive or save anyone. This doctor...my alarms are just sounding small bell sounds, but it's going off anyway. But I can't jump the gun just yet.

April 6th...the doctor is at the elevator, his head is turned to the shop's window, looking straight at Marluxia. More tapes were watched later and all I can say is that the blonde doctor staring into the shop at Marluxia. My hand enters my pocket and fiddle with the cheap plastic lighter in it, letting the _'click click' _noises fill my head as I think. Can't say he's the kidnapper, it's all assumption without evidence. But my alarm is going off...can't ignore that either. He's wearing a white coat, must be a doctor. It wouldn't hurt to question him or the hospital staff...it'll just be more work though. I put in the April 7th video tape and kept the video paused on the doctor's full face showing on screen.

"Hey Cid! Cid!" I yelled behind me and I hear some grumbling coming from the other side. "What? Ya almost gave a customer a heart attack...good thing we're already in a hospital." I gave him a few more minutes and he parts the curtain and pops his head in. "Whatcha want anyway?" I point to the blonde doctor on the screen.

"Do you know who that is?" Cid looked at the guy on the screen, scratches his chin again. "Nah, sorry. Got a coat and uniform, must be a doctor. Xemnas would know how he might be."

"Who's Xemnas?"

"The hospital director. He should know this guy's name."

* * *

You'd think the hospital director would be at his office and looking over documents or whatever his job is. But no. He wasn't there, but actually wandering around the hospital. So I have to look around for him. Just great. I've asked several nurses, but all have seen him in different places, sending me on a wild goose chase. I was going around another corner (it feels like I'm going through a maze) when I hear some hushed voices. As a reflex, I lean back and strain my ears to hear.

"It's still hard to believe it." this voice is female "I mean the guy just goes on vacation and never comes back, now we have to pull extra work cause of him." Hm, a worker in the hospital, a gossiping worker.

"Xemnas's just pissed cause his prized dog is gone." A guy's voice this time. Prized dog? "But how knew Vexen had it in him to just walk out of his job. What you think it is?"

"Maybe he's got a lover." said the female voice.

"Figures you would think that. You've been reading too many drug store romance novels. Besides, the guy's like a robot, Xemnas's perfect robot doctor. You know Gabriela right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well she and Vexen were working together in the ER once and they had to help deliver a baby. It was a still-birth, the baby took one breath in and died right after. Gabriela told me that when she held the baby, cleaning it up...it just let out one sigh and it was gone. You know she's a mother with three kids of her own, seeing that would give any mother some pain. She was with Vexen when he had to break the news to the couple. Gabriela tells me that Vexen had a deadpan tone when he talked to the grieving mother, like he couldn't give two-"

"AHEM!" A cough silenced the guy and I decide to make it my cue to enter. Around the corner I see a young woman in a white button down dress, a nurse, and a tall Asian male next to her. He wore a white coat like the blonde doctor in the video tape. The person behind both of them, who I'm assuming because of the air of authority around him, is Xemnas the hospital director. Silver white hair that parted on both his shoulders, orange-ish colored eyes, and dark skin. Every part of him oozed an aura that demanded respect and homage. His eyes shifted to his two employees, they look away and kept their eyes lowered.

"I _see_ you two have plenty of time to gossip, while others are helping patients continue living. I _see_ you two can talk so freely while others are lying sick in their beds and require the assistance this hospital has promised to them. I _see_that you two...are not getting back to work. NOW." The two workers shuffled away and Xemnas turns to me.

"Can I help you sir? Are you lost?"

"No...well, partially. I've been looking for you actually."

"Oh?" He pulls out a Blackberry, pressing the screen, and stares. "I don't seem to have any appointments scheduled for this afternoon and you don't seem to be working for me. Who are you?"

My hand stretched out "My name's Xaldin Fisher and I'm a detective-"

"I've already talked to the police." Xemnas said and walked around me. I turned to catch up to him, but he speed walked his way down the hallway. "Just answer some quick questions." I said as soon as I could catch up to him.

"Like I told the police, I don't know of this worker in that gift shop and have never gone down there myself to see this person. And if there were any disputes to have happened down there, I would know from a report from the security guards." Xemnas said and entered an elevator. I walked in after him and he didn't bother to hide the scowl in his face, he presses the button for the eighth floor.

"I just want to know a few things. And you did say that you didn't have any appointments scheduled right now." He sighs and I knew I could go right ahead with questions.

"Do you have a male doctor with long blonde hair?" Xemnas's eye twitches and his jaw stiffens...so he does know this person.

"Yes there is a person such who used to work in this hospital." he said and his eyes shift to the elevator buttons, we're on the sixth floor. He's getting anxious for some reason.

"Used to?"

"He quit recently." He turns his head at me, "Is he a suspect in your investigation?"

DING! The elevator doors slide open and a woman with blonde hair slicked back with two strands standing on end like reversed bug feelers was standing there with folders in her arms. She looked annoyed. "Sir I have those request forms that needed to be signed ten minutes ago."

"Hm yes, thank you Larxene. Ive answered your questions Mr. Fisher and now I must get back to work. Have a good day." He and Larxene turned in away before I could ask him anything further. I pressed the button to go to the lobby floor and lean back as the elevator shakes back into movement to descend. I want to smoke really badly right now, but it' frowned upon to smoke in a hosptial. The elevator stops at the sixth floor and opens it's door to the same Asian male doctor I saw earlier gossiping. Maybe there's still some hope in getting some answers.

"Excuse me," I said to the doctor named Dr. Wen "I'm looking for a doctor with long blonde hair and is a guy. Do you know someone like him?"

"You're looking for Dr. Kando? If you're one of his patients then go to the the reception area on floor three, the nurses there can set up your appointment with someone else." I press the button for floor three.

"So he really quit?"I said and Dr. Wen shrugs, "Apparently right after his vacation he decides to up and quits here. So like I said, go to the reception desk and they'll give you a new doctor." The elevator doors open on the third floor and I thanked Dr. Wen.

There were chairs full of people waiting to be treated and others were filling out forms. I walked up to the reception area and I asked the aging old nurse on the other side "Excuse me could you possibly give me Dr. Kando's phone number?"

* * *

Well that didn't work...the nurses couldn't give out the doctor's number or address. Except for his full name, Vexen Kando.

"Xigbar, I need a favor." I said into my cellphone and sitting in my car.

"_What is it poppet_?"

"You by your computer?"

"_Well I wouldn't be having my afternoon porn session elsewhere_."

"Xig, serious time now. Can you look up the address of a 'Vexen Kando'?" I can hear the clicking and clacking of keyboard keys being punched.

"_Wow...found a suspect so quick! And you don't want to be working as a full time cop like me? Work side by side?"_

"But I prefer seeing you two or three hours a week. That's what I really treasure of our friendship."

"_I'm touched poppet. Ok...hm, we do have a Vexen Kando in our system, but only because he hasn't paid for a parking ticket. The address...#4 in the Gated Cliffs...damn, this guy must have money to have a house on the Gated Cliffs._"

"Thanks Xig." I said as I wrote the address in my memo pad. I drove to the Gated Cliffs, the houses were large, extravagant, and, more importantly, expensive. I parked the car in front of house #4 and walked up to the door. The bell rung, waited for the door to open, and once it did I was face to face with Vexen Kando. He was the same person on the video tape, but not in the same clothes. And like seeing him on tape, the alarms went off. I put on a fake smile.

"Hello Mr. Kando, my name is Xaldin Fisher. I'm a detective and was hoping to have you answer some quick questions." He stares at me blankly, there was no muscle movement that I can see. I can't read anything on his face or his body, but the alarms are still ringing.

"Go on ahead." he said as blankly as he looked.

"You work at the hospital on Oblivion Rd, correct?"

"Yes as a doctor."he said.

"Have you seen this man working there?" I pulled out Marluxia's picture and let Vexen's eyes look at the photo very carefully. Vexen's face didn't show anything, just calm.

"No I haven't" he said. Damn.

"Are you sure? He works at the hospital as well and maybe you just saw him once and forgot?" Like a dog desperate for a bone...just something so i know why these alarms are firing off.

"I haven't seen him." I look at him for anything...a reaction of something. But there's nothing and I pull the picture back into my pocket and put on that fake smile.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Have a good day." The door closes and I walk to my car, pissed off that the only suspect I had was But why the fuck do I feel so uneasy? I pull out a cigarette and light it up, one puff and all anxiety seemed to have dissolved away...for the moment. I drive out of Gated Cliffs and decided to call it a day and go home. My apartment is small, but it's home. I lie on my couch, my back relaxing into the pleather couch and I kick off my shoes to put my feet up on the coffee table. With the TV blasting an annoying commercial jingle that I know I'm going to end up humming later, I pull out my little memo book and look at what I got so far into this case.

My only suspect, Vexen Kando, is a doctor. A cruel one from what the rumors I overheard say and, for some unknown reason, up and quits after his vacation. The only reason I think he's a suspect is because I've caught him on tape staring at Marluxia more then once and, let's not forget, my alarms going off. The last time my alarms went off this bad was when I had this case of finding out who was embezzling money out of some corporate office. It turned out to be the plain, quiet secretary that was embezzeling thousands (that cliche _'it's always the quiet ones'_ did not fail me). Out of many suspects in that case, my alarms went off about her. I followed my intuition and found evidence to convict her. But this case...it really shouldn't be that hard. I have no suspects, no possible motives, and not even a crime scene to look at.

My cellphone rings, the caller ID flashed Xigbar and I pick it up.

"What is it Xig?"

"_Whoa...pissy poppet. Look I thought I should give you something interesting to know about Vexen Kando_."

"What is it?" I said, sitting up and pressed mute on the show I was watching.

"_Remember that parking ticket that Vexen Kando hasn't paid yet? Turns out that Aaron was the one to write him up. So when I talked to him it was an hour of how he thinks his girlfriend is the 'best girlfirend any guy could ever hope for' and saying mushy lovey dovey stuff about her_-"

"Xigbar...the point to all this is?"

"_OK, the point is when I talked to Aaron more about the parking ticket, he told me where the car was parked. It was parked in the alley way where Marluxia lived and, here's the kicker for ya, the dates on April 15th_."

April 15th, the date Marluxia (probably) was taken. What was Vexen's car doing there? The hospital isn't that far from the house, but why park in that alley way? Unless..."_Poppet, you still there_?"

"Hm? Yeah... thanks Xig for the info. You just gave me more reason to be suspicious of my suspect again. So...how much do I owe you?"

"_Pay for dinner when I'm off duty and we'll call it even_."

"Deal."

* * *

I woke up this morning (OK it's actually the afternoon) to a call from someone I didn't know. When answered I can hear the frantic talk of someone that sounded familiar. "Axel?" I said grogingly and lied back down on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"_Someone broke into Marluxia's apartment! Marluxia's neighbor told me that he saw some guy enter his apartment, but only me and Marluxia have the keys!_" I bolted up. The napper used Marluxia's keys...for what though?

"Was anything taken?" I said and got up, my body aching to just lie back down. I reached for clean clothes in my closet and started to change.

"_N-no...nothing was taken, but a picture of me and Marluxia was ripped up and found in the trash_." That's it? Why go through the trouble of going into your victim's apartment?

"Axel I'm going to Marluxia's apartment, tell me what's the address."

A drive later and Axel waited for me at the third floor by door #11, Marluxia's apartment. Axel stood in the corner, his thin arms wrapped around him in a guarded pose. His brother missing and said missing brother's apartment gets broken into by the possible chance of his kidnapper...I'm surprised he can stand his ground. I put a hand on his shoulder, it slowly relaxes and he sighs.

"Who's the person who saw the intruder?" I asked and Axel walks to door #12 and knocks. The door opens by a small girl with blonde hair parted over her shoulder and wire-framed glasses that made her light blue eyes appear larger. "Hi Axel. What can I do for you?"

"Namine, you remember telling me of the guy entering Marly's apartment. Tell this guy what you told me." Namine inspected me and I couldn't help but stiffen slightly. Her large eyes were taking me in and she gives me a small smile and I smile back at her, she's so cute. "I was reading when I heard the sounds of footsteps in the hallways and I was thinking it was Marly. I was going to surprise him, but when I looked through the peep hole I didn't see Marly. It was a man."

{A/N: _Yes...Namine has glasses in this. Deal with it_}

"Can you describe this man?" I said and took out my memo pad with a pen. Namine looked down and pushed her glasses back. "Sorta...I wasn't wearing my glasses when I was looking. I can only make out a guy figure and blonde hair." I stopped writing and looked at Namine. The alarms are going off again and I have a good guess who this intruder could be.

"Was it long hair?" I asked and she blinked in surprise. She nods and I grip my pen. Holy shit. Vexen Kando was here. Not only was he here on the day of the (alleged) kidnapping, but at the victim's, to which he claims to not know, apartment.

"Thanks Axel. I got to go." I said in a hurry, not waiting for a goodbye in return. I marched out of the apartment building and into my car. I was halfway to the Gated Cliffs before I realized that I'm going to march in with no strategy. That's not good. I need at least a premise of some plan. I parked my car, still thinking of how this was going to go down. I'm walking up to his door, knocked, and I found out what I had to do. I'm just going to wing it.

Vexen cracks the door open and he looked genuinely shocked to see me, that's good. Exactly what I like to see on my suspect's face. "May I enter?" He blinks his eyes open, surprised, but then he relaxes. What exactly was that?

"Can you wait here a moment?" he asks and I nod, but not before I notice the slight look of panic in his eyes and how his eyebrows twitched to scrunch his face in frustration. These are helpful clues, but are practically diddly-shit

I wait for him to return and at the same time I strain my ears to hear any rushing footsteps or something, but there's nothing but the chirping of birds and the cicadas rattling. The door opens wide and I see him in a white button down shirt and baggy beige pants, the kind that make ya look fat. "My apologises, I had a matter to take care of quickly." I take a step forward and he moved aside, letting me enter his home. His house was neat and orderly, everything seemed so in place that even the ficus was compleltly symetrical.

"What matter?" I asked and he didn't looked fazed by my question, but his hand twitched for a second. He didn't notice it though. "I-I had to change my shirt, it was stained with ketchup from lunch." he said and looked away. The alarms are ringing, telling me to reconsider what he said. I looked at his shirt and my eyes were drawn to his cuffs. if memory serves me right (and it has yet to ever fail me), when he opened the door his cuff was white with gold cufflinks on them and an insignia carved onto those cufflinks. I can't say for sure though if he's lying or not, but I'll keep it in mind.

"Oddly enough, I too had a mishap at lunch. See." I showed him my tie with a yellow-ish blotch on it from this morning while I ate some hash browns with mustard. "Mustard, darnest stain to ever get out." What are you doing? What's this small talk bullshit! Get on with your investigation! He lead me to his living room, lots of bookshelves filled with book, a fireplace that doesn't look like it's been ever used, and no TV. Vexen must be used to be alone, there are no traces of anyone else other then him living here. "Would you like to sit down?" he asked and presented me a comfortable looking chair.

"No thank you. But go ahead and sit yourself." Vexen, cautiously, sits on the chair he offered me. I took note how his back was straight and he didn't relax into the chair. He's on edge because I'm here. "I went to the hospital where this man worked in." I started and took out the photo of Marluxia again to show him, it might show me something on his face. I hand it to him and he stares at the picture. His lips pursed shut and his eyes searched the picture fully. I don't know how to describe what I'm seeing here. Vexen's features almost seemed to have soften and his eyes carry an emtion I've only known from the women in movies as "longing." he blinks several times and returns to that calm, but aloof look he had before.

"He disappeared last month and his family is very worried. He worked at the same hospital as you as well, in the hospital's gift shop." He didn't show anything to me this time. No reaction to any of it.

"Hm, I don't usually go to the gift shop and when I do go I never saw this pink haired man" Vexen stared me directly in the eye and continued to hold his hold. Damn these alarms sometimes, I almost looked away from Vexen cause they just went haywire. "I've heard from the staff that you haven't been going to the hospital recently. I don't tend to listen to rumors-"

"There are rumors about me?" he said, surprised. Even I had to raise my eyebrows at this. Of course if you leave suddenly as you did, there will be some talk. But I've listened to them already. "Why is it a matter for you to wonder why I don't go to the hospital anymore?" he asks and gives me a questioning look, he's starting to catch onto me. But I can't have that just yet. I need more evidence and I know he's smart enough to not leave or let out any.

"I was talking to the hospital's director, Xemnas, about this missing person. And he mentions that you suddenly stopped going to work. And-"

"What? Am I a suspect then?" he said, anger quickly found in his voice and even he knew that. If I keep agitating him like this he won't revel much to me. "No, he slipped me a Franklin to go and check on you. You were apparently his star surgeon and you quit out the blue. He wanted me to come over and see what you been doing." It's better to lie, just to see how Vexen would react. Vexen gets up and he was clearly outraged, I started to the hallway because he was going to kick me out anyway.

"Tell Xemnas that he can quit paying you to come spy on me and I won't be going back to the hospital anytime soon." he said, nearly snarling at me, and the door closes behind me in a slam. I should have figured that this wasn't going to go well, but I jumped the gun too early. Doubt he's gonna let me back in his house again, let alone ask him anything. Fuck! What to do now?

* * *

I've seen this done in the movies plenty of times and I've done plenty on my share too. A cop or detective is so suspicious of their suspect that they have them either followed by someone of hire or do it themselves. I started with a plaid, button down shirt and blue jeans. I washed my hair and made sure to tie it up and hide my long hair under a baseball hat. After yesterdays lousy excuse of an interragation, I figured that maybe Vexen can slip up somehow. Hey, I'm still working out the kinks of this plan. Vexen came out of his house and headed into town, it's not a far walk from the Gated Cliffs. I stayed far behind, making sure not to lose sight of him, but not get any hint of someone following him. He enters only a few places, all of which I follow inside and watch him. The grocery store, he buys alot of food...enough for more then one person. The bank, I can't tell precisly how much he deposits, but from the looks of it, it seems to be alot of money.

He turns back several times. I was only lucky that there were convient spots to hide behind or I would have been seen. he went home after that and I was sorely disappointed that I got nothing (again) on him. I keep in eye on him in my car, but I can't stay at a spot for too long. It'll be weird to see a guy parked in a car and staring at a house...that just literally screams "burglar." So I drove around the block and kept an eye on his house. As I circle I see Vexen open the upstairs window, for only a second he saw my car (not me in it) and turned away. I went at it all day, till midnight...I called it a day.

* * *

It's starting to look like a fruitless effort for me to keep circling his house, that's only because he hasn't left his house since the 26th. But at this point I'm grasping some short straws and this the only (legal) way I can think up to keep an eye on him. Sometimes I think that a curtain moved or I see a shadow, but I blink and it's gone, a trick of the mind maybe. I parked the car a block away from Vexen's house and just sit back for a moment, to think and maybe smoke. A knock on my car window and I see Xigbar with a large smirk on his face. He points down and I roll the window down. He leans on my car.

"So I get a call from some elderly lady, yelling at me cause some car keeps circling the neighborhood for three days." I sigh and rub my forehead. "I hear the descripiton of the car and the person inside the car and ya know what crossed my mind poppet?" He walks around the car and opens the passenger seat, sitting in. "I think that my good friend poppet needs to learn how to be less conspicuous."

"Shut it Xig."

"Oohh~! Poppet's pissy now! What's the matter?" he said with a toothy grin and I give him a dirty look. "Oh I see." he said. "You still don't have any evidence to accuse this guy. Still!"

"SHUT UP XIG!" I yelled and smacked the car wheel. I light a cigeratte and take a good to relax myself. Xigbar sits back into the carseat and looks at the house I'm staring at. "You're going to run yourself ragged if you keep this up. Why don't you try to find another suspect?"

"Cause I know it's him."I said, rather bold on my part.

"You know? And that's it? How about-?"

"Wait! Look." I said and pointed at a green van that parked a car ahead of us. I recognised the van from the grocery store, with it's hand painted mural of fruits and the grocery store's name on it. The alarms in me were telling me to check that out. I get out of the car and head to the green van, Xigbar following me and asking what's wrong. A young hispanic teen pulls a large box from teh back of the van. "Wait a sec kid!" I yell to him and he stops to turn at me.

"No hablos ingles." he said and I looked to Xigbar for help. "Xig ask him where's he delivering that package to."

"Poppet?"

"Xig just do it." Xigbar sighs and walks in front of the kid. {A/N: _the translation will be in parenthesis and in italics_}

"Quien es la casa que usted esta entregando a?" (_Who's house are you delievering that to_?) Xigbar said to the teen. The teen looks at the paper taped onto the box and Xig takes it to read. He hands it to me and I read Vexen's address written on it.

"Disculpe senor, pero me tengo que ir." (_Excuse me sir, but I got to go_)

"No tan rapido! Mira que sabemos el tipo que vive en esa casa, asi que tendra que pagar usted y darle la caja a el cuando lo vemos. Por lo tanto, dar aquí" (_Not so fast! Look we know the guy who lives in that house, so we'll pay you and give the box to him when we see him. So give it here._)

"Senor no creo que se supone que debo hacer eso. Mi jefe me podría fuego." (_Sir I don't think I'm supposed to do that. My boss might fire me_.)

"Nah no obtendra en problemas! Mira vamos a pagar y este chico a mi lado le dara una buena propina." (_Nah you won't get in any trouble! Look we'll pay and this guy next to me will give you a large tip_.) The teen shifts his eyes to me and then looked at Xigbar, nodding his head. Xigbar laughed and elbowed me at the side.

"Pay him and give him a large tip poppet."

"What? Why do I-?" I look at Xig and the teenage boy, both waiting for me to take out my wallet. With a sigh I paid the kid and gave him a twenty for a tip. Mental note to self, learn spanish. He seemed satisfied and handed the boxes to Xigbar, three in total. Xig opens the boxes, only to find a ton of canned food inside wach of them. It was clear to both of us that Vexen's stocking up, but why? He won't leave his house, he wouldn't go back to work, and he's stocking up. It hits me. Whatever reason Vexen's got to staying inside his house, is _inside_ his house. Something or...someone. "Xigbar I need a favor. I need you to deliver this package to Vexen's place and get inside."

"What? Poppet I can't do that. I-"

"Xigbar, just trust me! I know there's something inside that house tha Vexen's keeping in. Just do it for me, kay?" Xigbar opens his mouth to argue back, but closes it. He grumbles for a bit and mumbles, "Fuck." In other words, he accepts. I gave him the box. "Just go in and act dumb. That-"

"If you finish that sentence I'm going to demonstrate on to you how I lost my eye. I'll be back. Fuck I gotta carry heavy boxes." I wait in the passenger seat and watch Xigbar's back. He walks up to Vexen's door and knocks, I can see Xigbar talk and push himself inside, bringing the boxes in with him. I wait till I see Xigbar walk out of the house and get in the drivers seat of my car.

"Phew! Wow...his house is one hella mess."

"Wh-what? A mess? Last time I saw the inside of his house, not one thing was out of place. It was too neat! What did you see?"

"Oh the whole living room was a mess. Everything was torn apart. The couches, chairs, and the bookcases. Debris is everywhere. Claims a robber did it."

"No that can't be. I would have seen it if that happened."

Poppet, you sure know how to pick a suspect. Even I'm starting to see that there's something really wrong there." Xigbar said and started the car. "Let's go get something to eat poppet. Vexen's treating." Xig said and showed me the wrinkled money in his palm.

* * *

Six days pass and I have nothing. Vexen never left his house in this time and I'm starting to sink into a routine. It's wake up, change, drink coffee & eat toast, and go drive around Vexen's house. I'm not going to lie. I don't know what I'm waiting for. I'm thinking about quiting this case. I don't want to give it up also. There's a family waiting for Marluxia to return home and I can't let these people or Marluxia down. I was just about to leave Gated Cliffs and refuel with some coffee and a new box of cigarettes when a shadow moves in the corner of my eye. This shadow moved from across Vexen's yard and was knocking on the door. After a few knocks the guy seemed to have quit. I parked my car and followed the guy to the neighbor's house.

"Excuse me?" I said loud enough for the guy to hear me. He turns and I get a good look at him. He has gold yellow hair, bright sky blue eyes, and porcelin white skin, a pretty boy.

"Cloud?" I turned to look at a woman standing at an open door, the lights inside stretching into the yard. This woman has long straight black-brown hair and shining brown eyes that carry much kindness. "Honey, what's wrng? Who's that?" Cloud turns to me, "What do you want?"

"My name is Xaldin Fisher." I took out my license to show him. "I'm a detective. May I come inside for a moment of your time?"

Cloud and his wife, Tifa (Must. Stop. Staring. At. Her. Chest!), were kind enough to let me enter their home and give me a cup of coffee. "Cloud, can you tell me why you were knocking on his door and what's your relations to Vexen Kando?" I said, straight to the point. Cloud, not even a slight hint of shock was found in his face when he looked at me. Even his wife wasn't surprised and instead sat down next to him, his hand clasping hers.

"I knew it." Tifa said breaking the silence. "Sooner or later, someone was going to finally ask what was up with Vexen." Tifa said and nudged Clouds arm.

"Can you explain what you mean?" I ask and take out my memo pad and pen. Tifa stares at me for a moment and her mouth twitches into a goofy grin. She starts to laugh and covers her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't laugh, hehe, but it was kinda funny to see someone so interested in that old creep."

{_A/N: yyyeahh...I'm sorry FFVII fans for ruining Tifa's character like that. I'll shut up now_.}

"Tifa." Cloud said and Tifa relaxed back into the couch next to her husband, her fit of laughter quickly dying down. "Sorry. I got carried away. Cloud knocked on Vexen's door only because he heard noises."

"Noises?" I asked and Tifa nods.

"Like glass breaking and things falling onto the floor with a loud thud. There was even a point where I hear a knocking come from inside the house." I took notes on this.

"This isn't the first time we've heard noises coming from Vexen's house." Cloud said and sipped his coffee.

"One night some noises woke us up." Tifa said. "Cloud even went to check it out and I went too. Vexen said that it was his puppy doing that." I stopped writing and looked at Tifa with a skeptical look.

"A puppy?"

"Yeah...at least that's what he told us. We never saw it though." Tifa said.

"He had bruises." Cloud said calmly. " From the looks of it, they were finger marks made from strangulation. But when I asked him, he said he fell." He sips his coffee and shakes his head. "Like anyone can possibly believe that." Someone strangled Vexen? He's looking more suspicious by the minute.

"Have you seen someone like this?" I pull out Marluxia's picture and the two stare at the picture, shaking their heads. Damn, they could have helped me more. But this information is useful. Vexen's definetly staying home with enough supplies for him and (probably) Marluxia. Marluxia probably tried to escape and that's why the living room was a mess and the marks on Vexen's throat. I need more proof for that. I thanked them for their help and gave them my business card to contact me if there were anymore news on Vexen's house. "Wait," Tifa said as I was about to step out of the door. "What exactly did Vexen do to get in trouble with the law?"

"I can't reveal any information about it Ma'm."

"But-" Tifa startec, but Cloud put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll call you if we hear anything else at Vexen's."

"Thanks." I said and made way to my car, but net before I took a look at Vexen's house. There was something inside Vexen's keeping in and I bet it's Marluxia. Fuck that, I just know it. But I need proof.

The next day I decided to do something reckless. And when I say reckless I mean something that will most likely get me arrested, killed (depending), or having my investagators license revoked. I skulked around Vexen's house, trying to look inside, but couldn't because the curtains were taped shut. The doors were locked, no way to get inside at all. Fuck! This is prolonging too long! I don't know how Vexen acts, it would be so much easier if I can properly identify what kidn of person I'm dealing with, but I don't know. I look around me and find a rock, suitable enough to smash a window open. I pick it up and raise my arms, ready to swing. But my cellphone stops me. It's Xigbar.

"_I got the afternoon off! Remember whatcha promised me poppet? You promised me a meal. So I'm here to collect! Meet me at Charley's poppet._" I looked at the rock I was juts about to throw. If I threw it, there goes my career.

"...Yeah, sure. I'll be there in ten."

* * *

Xigbar and I were in Charley's Diner, eating dinner (my treat). I ask him for a favor. "Run that by me again poppet. You want me to what?" Xigbar said and he puts the leakey greasy burger back down on the plate.

"I want you and me to sneak into Vexen's house with me and help me find some clues." I said calmly, like it was no big deal while I took a bite out of my burger. Xigbar stared at me in disbelief for a minute or two. "Just think of it as a favor for your childhood friend."

"Yeah a favor that's gonna most likely send me and you to jail. Yes you, cause I won't be going down on this alone! You know that I need a search warrant to search the premise of a suspect's home. You don't even have evidence to get a warrant!"

"That parking ticket proves he was there on the day Marluxia was kidnapped. It can't be a coincidence that he was seen at Marluxia's apartment building. Even an eyewitness saw him go inside Marluxia's apartment. You saw his place and I know there was no burglar to enter nor was there even a claim made to the police. I have teo other witnesses that claim that noises in Vexen's house were made by someone. Maybe someone trying to escape!"

"ALL circumstantial evidence at best. A lawyer can just argue that he parked there without knowing the consequences, the fact that he parked there on that day was a probable random chance, and you've got an unreliable eyewitness who couldn't fully identify the culprit. Maybe he didn't report it for some reason and, again, you still have unreliable eyewitnesses. It's still not enough to convict this guy."

"I know that but if we just get inside and find some-"

"THIS ISN'T LIKE THOSE GODDAMN MOVIES OF YOURS!" he yelled and had several heads turn our direction. After a quiet several minutes the diner was filled again with chatter of talk and utensils clinging onto plates. "What's that supposed to mean?" I said and Xigbar looks away from me akwardly.

"I know this isn't like some fuckin' movie, but I can't stand idly by while I wait for the justice system to catch up to what's obviously right in front of them. It's been days since Vexen left his house and...god, the alarms are going off like fireworks. Xigbar...I'm not the only one who needs help, Marluxia needs help too."

Xigbar rubbed his temples, "For fuck's sake Xaldin, you're talking about breaking the law here. And what if you're wrong? What if this whole thing is some wild goose chase that'll probably make you end up working as a busboy?"

"I-I just know that Marluxia's in there. But if-"

"No! I don't want to hear another word about this. And don't you dare think about doing something so stupid enough to have me arrest you, cause you better fucking believe it when I say that I will arrest you."

* * *

I push Xigbar's warning in the back of my mind and went back into my usual routine of monotering Vexen's house, the only thing I can do about now. After two days of nothing I was thinking of calling it quit...for real. My cellphone rings again and I don't recognise the number, but I'm not one to just ignore any calls.

"Hello?"

"_Yo detective_!" I pulled the cellphone from my ear from the loud blast of greeting. "Um...who's this?"

"_It's Cid from the hospital gift shop_."

"Oh hi. Cid what did you call me for?"

"_I have something I thought I should show you that might help you with your investigation. Mind comin' to the hospital again?_" Something to show me huh?...Maybe there's hope for this case yet.

"Cid I'm here what did you want to show me?" I said while I went through the curtain of the back room in the hospital's gift shop. Cid was sitting on a chair with a tape in his hands and puts it in the player. "A buddy of mine who's a security guard had a recording from Saturday night {_A/N: 6/5/2010_}. Here watch."

Cid presses play and we watch at a camera angle a deserted hallway. Then someone appears on screen, looking around for anyone else. It's Vexen and he enters a room. After a few minutes, he leaves the room with one hand in his pocket. He stole something.

"What he steal?"

"That's what Xemnas is finding out. Hey! Hey where ya goin'?" Cid yelled as I ran out of the room. The alarms, they're going off like crazy ever since I saw Vexen leave that room. I have a terrible forboding about this. I drove to Vexen's house. Reckless...maybe. Breaking the law, most definitely. I know Xigbar was just looking out for me, but I can't just wait any longer. I need more evidence. The window curtains were drawn, no way of seeing inside, but I snuck to the back of the house. I took a screwdriver I found in the trunk of my car to the locks and jimmied them open. Once the door was open in front of me, my first glimpse of the house was a mess. The kitchen had food splattered all over the walls, floors, and even on the ceiling, which all had some rotted smell coming off. Broken pieces of dishes everywhere and the table flipped over. The next room, the living room I was in not so long ago, was in the same disarray shape.

Books obviously thrown and n the floor, couches flipped and hand pillows had their white stuffing out. The fireplace that looked like it was never used before had the smell of smoke invading my nostrils. From the looks of it, it looks like the remains of a book. Strange. Broken glass shards crunched under my feet and I perk my ears to hear anyone in the house. But there's only an eerie silence. I moved caustiously and made sure to take quick peeks around corners and rooms in case I bump into Vexen. But the house was empty. Shit did I miss him? Did he leave town? I look around the house some more and found a strange door at the back of the house. No one would notice this door if only a small door, doggie door, wasn't attached to it. I jiggled the knob, locked. The screwdriver helped me again to unlock it. The first thing I see is nothing, but darkness and the stairs descending down to the basement.

The light switch isn't working, I walked carefully down the stairs into the basement. I stub my feet on something, picking it up and felt it to be a flashlight. The flashlight illuminated the basement walls, blue and white vertical stripes wallpaper, and covering the whole basement walls were frames with butterflies inside of them. Vexen has some weird hobbies. I move the flashlight and soemthing caught my eye. A bed at the far corner with a two bodies lying on it. One with blonde hair and the other with pink hair. "Oh shit." I murmured and I looked at the bodies on the bed, making sure not to touch the crime scene. It's him. It's Marluxia. He was naked to the wasit down, horribly thin, and not moving. Vexen laid next to him, fully clothed, and holding Marluxia's hand. Shit. I didn't need to touch them to tell that both of them no longer have a pulse.

Why the fuck didn't I just follow my instincts? I could have saved Marluxia from this mad man. Shit! Shit! Shit! I pulled out my cellphone and dialed Xigbar's cell. I pressed it into my ear and waited.

"Xig? It's Xaldin. No time for the chit chat man, I've got two dead bodies for you. ...Vexen's and Marluxia's. I DON'T FUCKING NEED A LECTURE RIGHT NOW XIGBAR! ...No, haven't touched the bodies or the crime scene. Although I had to bust the door open to get down here. ...I'm fine Xig. Just so fucking peachy."

* * *

I had to leave the crime scene once Xigbar and the police showed up. I asked Xigbar to let me come with him to see Vexen's and Marluxia's bodies. He hesitated on agreeing, but he knows that I would go see the bodies with or without him. Two coroners were at two separate tables with two different bodies covered in a white blanket. One coroner, a guy with blue hair parted to cover half his face, eyed me and then looked at Xig with a raised eyebrow. "He's a friend Zexion, relax. We just want to know the cause of death."

"Well," said the male coroner next to Zexion, he had messy brown hair and glasses in front of his brown eyes, " the rape kit came back positive for Vexen's semen. This one here, Marluxia Rose, died because of a heart attack."

"But he's too-" Xig started.

"Young, we know." Zexion said and lifts up a plastic bag with two needles inside it. "It was caused by a drug overdose. Dyclonine hydrochlorid, to be precise. Bryan was able to match the serial number on the capsule to one that is currently missing at St. Vivienne's Hospital." So he was stealing his murder weapon. Why didn't anyone stop him? Why didn't _I_ stop him.

"Which explains why Vexen was seen on the security cameras and leaving hastily. He was stealing the drugs to kill Marluxia with." Xigbar said and turned his head to the body on the opposite table. "Speaking of Vexen, how'd he die?"

"Vexen Kando died the same way he killed Marluxia, an overdose of dyclonine hydrochlorid causing heart attack." said Bryan.

"The two of them dying the same way and found together...this would scream romance novel material, if it weren't for how this happened." sighed Zexion, looking at the blanket covered body of Marluxia. I glared at Zexion, who ignored it and wrote something on his clipboard.

"Well there you have it!" Xigbar said and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Let's-"

"Can you tell me the state of Marluxia's body was before he died?" I said, Bryan and Zexion exchanged looks of concern. Xigbar squeezes my shoulder and pulls for me to go. "Poppet, I let you know how he died, it's enough." I shake my head and looked at Xigbar.

"I need to know what I could have saved him from." I said to Xigbar.

"Xigbar will get our report when we're fully done with it. You can-" Bryan started, but stopped when he saw my determined look at Zexion.

"Zexion, tell me...please."

Zexion stared at me for a few moments with his blue eyes. "Are you sure? Cause if I do tell you, then the guilt is gonna eat at you. Are you willing to do that to yourself?"

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't know." He continued to stare, sighed, and then turned to a table. This table had a blanket over it as well and he lifts it off to reveal the an assortment of sex toys. There were so many, probably all used by Vexen. Just looking at them made my stomach churn and the lunch I had wants to come back up again. Zexion puts on his rubber gloves and picks up a horrible looking dildo. It was a fat plastic dildo with plastic spikes springing from all over it. I unconsciously looked at Vexen's covered deceased corpse...I almost couldn't believe that this "quiet" doctor was so sadistic.

"This little thing tore up Marluxia's inside tissues and damaged his sphincter muscles. Also," he picks up what looks like a flashlight, but when he turns it on a purple light hits the spiked didlo. With the UV light, I saw white blotches on the spikes and dildo itself. "there are traces of blood and tissues we had to take off this thing."

"His wrists," Bryan started and he picked up Marluxia's arm. Marluxia's thin wrists had black and purple bruises and little scars. "I'd say he put up one hell of a struggle to get free. It's the same for his ankles too. He cut his skin onto the rope he was tied with, traces of blood were found on the rope too."

"The cuts on his body were from this whip." Zexion said, presenting a black whip with metal thorns sticking out. Even I can see the traces of blood on some of the thorns. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Xigbar yelled and the two coroner's jumped. He put a hand on my shoulder and started to drag me to the door. I was going to stop him, but I got a look of myself on a mirror over a sink. I was a sickly pale and my eyebrows furred so high that it looks like it aged me a good few more years. I let Xigbar take me out of there.

* * *

I went to Marluxia's funeral, but stood from afar, I didn't feel like I belonged there. In all my years as a detective, that was the first case where it ends with homicide. This time it was like how the movies portrayed it. Like the dead characters in the movie, they looked like they were just sleeping, very peaceful. I had to break the bad news to the family. Xigbar offered to let some other officer go do that, but I felt like I should seeing as it was my job to look for Marluxia. What made it worse was that it was Marluxia's mother who answered the door when I knocked. Let's just say that I now know how someone's world breaks looks like on their face, like a stain glass window of a church. The look on her face, a mother's face, was more painful with the wail I heard once the house door shut behind me.

A smack on my back drove me out my thoughts. It was Xigbar, not carrying his usual cocky smile. He kept his hand on my back, maybe he was trying to comfort me. "Don't." I said and shrugged of his hand.

"Xaldin, just don't kick yourself over it too much. Take it from a veteran like me, you're going to torture your mind if you do."

"How? I knew it though Xig. Vexen...there was just something so off about him that it set off alarms in me. Why didn't I just go with my intuition sooner? No one had to die Xig." I said and Xigbar looks down at the ground, for once since I've ever known him he, was speechless. He pats my back and heads off to his car. They're putting the casket down and I see a woman with a darker shade of pink hair quietly cry cling to her husband. Axel is looking down at the large hole the caskets being put in and he drops a pink rose into it. The family start to walk away, leaving only the two pair of grave-diggers to bury the coffin. I stayed behind and gave Marluxia a silent prayer. "Detective!" someone yelled at a distance. It was Xemnas and two grave-diggers behind him, he's waving me over to an empty grave. He turned to the two grave diggers and told them to give him a few minutes, they leave. I stood next to Vexen and turned my gaze to the small headstone he was staring at.

Xemnas stood over Vexan's grave, a simple headstone with his name and DOB to his DOD. He looked at me and then went back to looking at the headstone. "I can't believe they buried him around here. It's too close to Marluxia's grave." I said and looked around to see if Marluxia's family members were around. Luckily there weren't.

"I know. That's why I had him buried here." Xemnas said calmly.

"What! Why in god's name would you do that? He brutally raped that man! I know you've read the reports and he killed him! How could you do something like this?" He took my outbursts with a calm demeanor. He reaches onto his pockets and pulls out a cigarette and a silver lighter. He puts the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. One deep inhale and he exhales, still staring at the grave.

"Think me cruel all you like detective. But I've known Vexen for a long time, his father and my father used to work at the same hospital when we were boys. The only person Vexen ever cared for was his sick mother and then she died. So he was alone for a long time. Nothing could reach that man. He would look at a person dying on his table with absolutely no sympathy for them. He would try to save that person's life. That was his job, he had no choice in the matter. Then that guy, Marluxia I believe...somehow got to Vexen. I know what he did was despicable. He probably deserves his name cursed by the media and people. But he was my friend. And I may be completely and utterly wrong...but I think he died happy. I know what you're thinking Xaldin. 'This man doesn't deserve to be happy, not for what he did.' Burying him here, this close to the victim, I know it's cruel, but...it's my last gift to him." He turned and waved to the grave diggers to start.

He kept his eyes down at the wooden coffin, dirt piling on top. I walked away from Xemnas, staying there any longer is something I couldn't stand. If this were a movie, I would have something very meaningful to say or say that I learned something from all this, but I don't have it in me to say that there was. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Not everything is going to be like the movies, I know that better then anyone. I'm not a hero detective, there's no beautiful woman in distress for me to save, and there's not always going to be a happy ending. Not for Marluxia's family, not for Vexen, not for me, and definitely not for the victim, Marluxia. I can blame myself for not saving Marluxia, but what good will that do for anyone?

I don't even know if Xemnas was right or wrong with his words. But I do believe that everyone deserves some peace of mind. Marluxia...even though I couldn't save him, he deserves the rest he's getting now.

~THE END~

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Bryan I gave you glasses...I don't know why I did that. (; ^;) so do forgive me if I described you wrong...look there's Zexion(*points and runs away*)

listening to: A Drop of Color by Hyde; if this was a movie this song would be playing as Xaldin leaves and onto the end credits. If not that song then "The Sound of Silence" by Simon and Garfunkel.

-It's done! \(TT o TT)/ BANZAI~! (tears of joy)

-Yes...Xaldin's chapter...I could have done this extra chapter with Marluxia's POV...but I'm not that cruel.

-I would work on my next on-going story, but if I don't go near some AC I'm gonna pass out and rip off my hair. Also I won't be on the computer for a while.

Thank you reviewers for being kind enough for writing your input, alerters for sticking around, and those who favored this story. Thank you. ~ Let's have fun another time~


End file.
